


Chewing-gum

by AlesaBe19



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Good Tom Riddle, Metamorphmagus Harry Potter, Multi, Orphanage, Slytherin Harry Potter
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-12
Updated: 2020-05-10
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:48:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 24,743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22681966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlesaBe19/pseuds/AlesaBe19
Summary: Cuando Dumbledore abandona a Harry Potter en la puerta de la familia Dursley la madrugada del primero de noviembre de 1981 sin darle una segunda mirada, no tenía ni idea de que el pequeño niño era un metamorfomago. Menos aún que sería la última vez que vería a Harry Potter como tal.Snarry
Comments: 6
Kudos: 19





	1. Preludio

La ira, es un sentimiento que envenena de la forma más veloz, el cuerpo de un humano. Comenzando por la cabeza, nubla el juicio y hace que las cosas se perciban con mayor hostilidad de la que es en realidad. Un simple movimiento de mano puede ser percibido como un golpe de golpe por alguien cuya ira bulle en la cabeza. 

Después de la cabeza, salta a la boca, facilita la comunicación de mensajes tan rápidos como se piensan, pocas veces son coherentes dichos mensajes pero impulsados por el ira pueden ser hirientes e incluso dar la falsa idea de que son verdad. 

El siguiente paso es el cuerpo. Un calor infinito invade cada centímetro del ser, provocando adrenalina en un esplendor poco común. Otorgando la falsa idea de poder, engañando a la víctima haciéndole creer que es más fuerte, más grande, más poderosa y omnipotente. 

Por ello no es recomendable enfrente a alguien cuya ira completa esta en las tres fases mencionadas. En caso contrario, el único resultado es que de la ira se pasea a la furia, un sentimiento aún peor que la susodicha. Pero esto es algo, que a pesar de ya saber, Petunia Dursley, esposa y madre, no recordó en el momento correcto logrando desencadenar eventos que si me sigues en el viaje, podremos descubrir ¿Vienes conmigo?


	2. Un contenedor de basura

La pesadilla de Petunia Dursley _era recurrente._

Una que llegaba a ella cada vez que su cabeza reposaba en la almohada y sus ojos se cerraban. Su pesadilla, era recordar a su sangre, su hermana, Lily Evans, aunque a estas altura debía de ser Potter. Ella, era su pesadilla. 

Y la pobre Lily no era su pesadilla por cosas tan comunes como el hecho de ser mejor persona que ella, tener un esposo más rico que ella, o ser mejor parecida. _No, no, no_. Era porque su hermana, Lily Potter era una bruja, y ella no. Y si, la magia existía, no era que Petunia estuviera loca, no, para nada. Había pruebas tangibles de la existencia de la magia. Pruebas que Petunia no podía ver, ni quería hacerlo. Ella era… Lo que ellos llamaban _muggle_ , alguien cuya fortuna de ser normal era exageradamente alta. 

Y así se sentía bien. Había logrado superar su anhelo infantil de querer hacer magia hace mucho tiempo, muchas gracias. Pero eso no quitaba que era odioso recordar a su hermana cada vez que dormía, recordar que ella estaba en algún lugar del mundo, agitando un palito de madera para hacer flotar cosas o traerlas, aparecerlas de la nada incluso. 

Era verdaderamente odioso, por ello terminaba levantándose temprano, justificando a sí misma que se levantaba porque necesita cuidar de su pequeño Dudley, su bebé de un año y meses. La única cosa que evitaba que pensara que su vida era una basura. Y si, no estaba contenta con su vida, como cualquier persona, y no la mal entiendan, no es que Vernon, su esposo, fuera un mal hombre. Al contrario era todo lo que Petunia quería, y eso, en cierta forma, la hacía pensar en que su vida era una idiotez. Porque su vida no era interesante, estaba limitada únicamente a hacer de la esposa ejemplar que se quedaba en casa, a cuidar de los hijos, cocinar, limpiar.

En resumen, una _aburrida_ vida. 

Petunia alguna vez pensó en que podría viajar, conocer más lugares aparte de Londres. Tal vez la India o Francia, cualquier cosa, pero eso ya no era posible, ahora estaba atada, ya tenía un hijo y un esposo que la necesitaban en casa. Tal vez por eso odiaba tanto a su hermana, porque ella seguramente podría aún volar libre, o acompañada de su esposo, el tipo tenía dinero, no tenían hijos ¿Qué los detenía de viajar a París o algún lugar perdido en España? Nada…

_Petunia, deja de pensar idioteces,_ se reclamó a sí misma, mirando la taza de café frente a ella. Llevaba un buen rato levantada. Una pesadilla peculiar con su hermana había evitado que tuviera su sueño reparador. Y aunque quería volver a dormir, el reloj sobre su chimenea le indicaba que su jornada del día comenzaría en cinco minutos si quería servir el desayuno justo cuando Vernon se sentara en la mesa. 

Si iba a estar atada, al menos haría las cosas bien. Con una resolución poco común se levantó de la mesa y fue a cocina, buscando las botellas de leche vacias para dejarlas afuera y esperar al lechero para que trajera las otras. Camino hasta su puerta y la abrió sin ninguna duda. Un grito salió de su garganta antes de que siquiera pudiera controlarse. 

Un niño. _Un. **Niño**_.

—¡Vernon! ¡Vernon!—llamó esperando que su esposo llegará e hiciera algo, o le dijera que estaba loca, que no había un niño en una canasta en la entrada de su casa. Escuchó los ruidos bruscos en el piso de arriba de alguien luchando con las sábanas

Petunia se llevó una mano al pecho, mirando a la criatura dentro de la cesta. Más pánico llegó a su persona cuando el niño abrió los ojos. Verdes. _Verdes como…_

—¿Qué pasa Petunia? ¿Estás bien?— preguntó Vernon bajando las escaleras de la casa con un arma en las manos. Pero la mujer no fue capaz de hacer otra cosa que no fuera ver al niño para después apuntarlo —¿Pero qué demonios?— Vernon se asomó a la puerta y al ver al niño retrocedió

—¿Qué hacemos?— murmuró Petunia aturdida

—¡Metelo! ¡Metelo ahora, si no los vecinos lo verán! Bendito sea Dios si nadie lo ha visto todavía— Petunia asintió y con mucha precaución tomó la cesta, el niño rió por el movimiento rápido y agitó las manitas al aire

—amá— exclamó mirando a la pareja. Petunia retrocedió con la cesta mientras Vernon miraba las casas vecinas, satisfecho por la ausencia de gente cerró la puerta. 

Mientras, la señora Dursley dejaba la cesta sobre la mesa de la cocina, mirando con más detalle el ser dentro de ella, era pequeño, con un delgado cabello negro que era anormalmente oscuro, su frente estaba marcada por una cicatriz que parecía reciente, hecha por un cuchillo por la forma de rayo. Y la cosa que tenía más perturbada a la mujer, un par de ojos verdes que eran tan iguales a los de su hermana. 

El niño se agitó y el sonido de papel la alertó de que la manta celeste no era el único objeto que acompañaba al niño. 

—¿De quién diablos es este niño, Petunia? ¿Quién vino a dejarlo? Y peor aún ¿por qué lo aceptaste?— Petunia ignoró a su esposo a favor de tomar la carta que estaba a los pies del niño. Era un sobre grueso que la hizo tener un deja vú. 

_Señor y señora Dursley_

Estaba escrito con una tinta verde que la hizo tener el peor presentimiento. Con cuidado giró la carta, el terror se hizo presente cuando vio el sello de la carta. La última carta que había recibido con el mismo sello había sido aquella que la hizo odiar a su hermana, una carta que le mostró que era la persona más normal del mundo, una carta que significó el fin de la amistad entre Petunia y su hermana Lily

—Una carta de Albus Dumbledore— susurró mirando a su esposo. Vernon quedó paralizado. Ella le había contado el secreto de su hermana cuando él le pidió casarse con ella, y por supuesto le había contado también del hombre que Lily consideraba un maestro. Así que no fue necesario aclarar quién era Dumbledore, ni que Petunia se quedará en sus cinco sentidos luego de decir aquello. Por lo que ni dos segundos habían pasado cuando se desmayó. 

El bebé desconocido aplaudió al escucharla caer. 

**_~ * ~ * ~ Chewing-gum ~ * ~ * ~_ **

_6 de Noviembre de 1981_

—¡No, Harry! Dije que no— el silencio fue súbito. El pequeño niño inhaló con fuerza, pero obedientemente quedó en silencio. Sus ojos verdes comenzaron a llenarse de lágrimas silenciosas. Petunia se sintió culpable.

Habían pasado unos días desde que su sobrino, el bebé de ojos verdes iguales a los de su hermana, apareció en su puerta, con una carta de Albus Dumbledore comunicando que Lily, la pesadilla de Petunia, había sido asesinada junto a su esposo el último día de Octubre. Y, a falta de familia directa paterna, Petunia ahora era la tutora de Harry. El pequeño niño tenía un año y medio, solo un mes menor que su Dudley, pero era mucho más obediente y callado, ahora que sabía de quien era hijo podía encontrar más parecido que los ojos, también tenía la nariz de Lily, la forma de los labios. Incluso podía jurar que entre más minutos miraba al niño, más y más parecido iba teniendo con Lily.

La noticia de que su hermana estaba muerta la había tomado desprevenida. Por alguna razón había pensado que por ser una bruja, su hermana era algo así como inmortal, si Petunia estaba condenada a envejecer y morir entonces Lily nunca lo haría. Pero ¡Oh sorpresa! Lily ya no estaba…

Algo de tristeza acudió a ella, antes de que se enojara ¿Por qué Lily no le dijo que estaba embarazada? ¿Y qué pasó cuando Harry nació? ¿Por qué no sabía nada? Y bueno si, no había invitado a Lily al nacimiento de tu hijo, pero fue porque no sabía cómo comunicarse con ella. ¿Qué justificación tenía Lily si ella era mágica? Podía agitar su varita y encontraría a Petunia ¿por qué no le dijo?

—amá— exclamó Harry y agitó su mano antes de meterla a su boca. Petunia gimió acercándose a la silla de bebé que Dudley uso cuando apenas tenía un año y pesaba menos de los catorce kilos pero que era perfecta para Harry

—No, Harry, no hagas eso, es grosero— regaño suavemente alejando la mano del pequeño de la zona bucal con paciencia. Llevaba un buen rato tratando de hacer a Harry comer. Pero al parecer al niño no le gustaba la papilla de manzana, ni la de mango o ciruelas. Incluso había tratado con un biberón pero Harry no quería comer nada. 

Dudley, sentado en su silla justo al lado de Harry, comía con algo de desesperación su segundo plato de papilla sin tomar importancia del niño a su costado. Algo que tenía aliviada a Petunia, se volvería loca si ambos niños comenzarán a llorar al mismo tiempo

—amá— llamó Harry mirando detrás de él. El pecho de Petunia se retorció _¿Por qué Lily? Si tan fabulosa era la magia que tenías ¿Por qué no la usaste para estar siempre con tu hijo?_ Pensó con pesar, Harry trataba de girarse a todos lados, seguramente en busca de su madre 

—Tu mamá no vendrá, Harry. Ya no— los ojos verdes dejaron la habitación para centrarse en ella. Petunia quiso llorar. Era tan parecidos a los de Lily

—¡Má! ¡Ató! ¡Ató!— comenzó a gritar Dudley golpeando la cuchara de plástico contra la mesa. Petunia puso atención afuera y efectivamente. El auto de Vernon acababa de estacionarse en el patio.. 

Tenía la manía de que cuando Dudley gritaba ató, lo cargaba, iba a la puerta y abría justo a tiempo para ver a Vernon bajando de su coche, entonces su esposo iría a ellos, le haría un elogio a Dudley y le besaría la mejilla a ella, entonces los tres entrarían y llegarían a la cocina para cenar. Esa tarde sin embargo Petunia no se movió ni un centímetro.

La puerta fue abierta con fuerza. Vernon no podía usar la llave porque su mano era muy ancha como para poder girarla. Por eso Petunia tenía el deber de abrir para que su marido no quedará en ridículo frente a los vecinos. 

—¿Por qué no me recibiste, Petunia?— preguntó Vernon llegando a la cocina. Dudley comenzó a brincar en la silla con fuerza, también acostumbrado a su ritual de recibimiento. Harry sin embargo había mirado a la puerta con emoción hasta que descubrió que el señor que entró no era ninguno de sus padres —Petunia. Dudley quiere bajar. Haz algo— 

—Harry no quiere comer— exclamó ignorando la implícita orden. Vernon resopló. 

La mañana que leyeron la carta de Dumbledore, su esposo fue muy hablador sobre lo desagradable que era asumir la responsabilidad de cuidar a Harry. Un niño que seguramente era igual a sus padres. Igual a Lily. Igual a su hermana. Y Petunia no sabía si era o muy malo o muy bueno que el niño fuera igual que ella.

—Si no quiere comer, está bien, puede morirse de hambre— Vernon acercó su cara a Harry, el niño se alejó todo lo que la sillita permitió. Satisfecho con el resultado su esposo se alejó para ir a donde Dudley y cargarlo —¿Por qué no sirves la cena, hum? Tengo mucho que contarte del trabajo— 

Petunia miro a Vernon hacerle gestos a Dudley, su hijo reía en respuesta y manoteaba a todos lados emocionado. La escena la conmovió tanto que se levantó de la mesa para servir la cena olvidando al segundo infante, uno que miraba a su tío y primo con tristeza.

Su apá y nuto hacían lo mismo con él. Claro, cuando llegaban a su casa, con su amá. Harry se sentía mal, su cabeza picaba y su boca también, y la mujer extraña solo lo miraba sin ponerle lo que su amá ponía en su cabeza. Eso qué hacía a Harry ser Harry, el palito hacía que la picazón se fuera, pero el palito de amá ya no estaba, tampoco Amá, Apá o Nuto. 

Solo la señora larga, el niño bolita y el hombre gigante. A lo mejor, si el hombre gigante jugará con él como con el niño bolita se sentía mejor. Paciente esperó su turno, pero el hombre gigante nunca fue por él ese día. No había problema, Nuto y apá a veces también tardaban en jugar con él, podía esperar a que el hombre gigante viniera.

**_~ * ~ * ~ Chewing-gum ~ * ~ * ~_ **

  
  


_18 de Noviembre de 1981_

—¡Amá! ¡Apá! ¡Nuto! ¡Amá!—

Harry había estado irritado. Lanzaba cosas, rechazaba la comida, Petunia tenía miedo de que el niño no estuviera comiendo nada en los últimos días aparte de una sola papilla por día. 

Pero lo que más movía su corazón, era ver al niño llamando a sus padres y al Nuto que seguramente era algún otro adulto que cuidaba de él. Las únicas ocasiones en que Harry era manejable, era cuando Vernon llegaba. Extrañamente la presencia de su esposo lograba hacer que su sobrino se calmara lo suficiente como para que comiera sin réplicas. Pero una vez Vernon se iba a dormir Harry volvía a su conducta irritable. Como ahora.

—Por favor, Harry, tienes que cenar. Te vas a enfermar y de verdad yo no quiero eso— susurró con cuidado, esperando que ni Dudley o Vernon despertaran. Pero su sobrino no pensaba igual que ella. Azotó con fuerza la cuchara en la mesa igual que Dudley hacía para llamar la atención de Vernon

—¡Ante!—gritó señalando las escaleras. Petunia suspiró. Ante, ¿Qué se supone que era? —¡Ante! ¡Ante!— Harry comenzó a moverse en la silla, agitandola de un lado al otro y provocando ruido. Petunia entró en pánico

—Ya basta, Harry— regaño sosteniendo al niño con fuerza, tal vez más de la necesaria, pero la situación la estaba teniendo al límite, Harry no comía y su actitud era poco tolerable, y Petunia no podía cuidar de él y de Dudley por completo sin descuidar sus quehaceres en la casa. Estaba estresada—Si no quieres comer bien. Dormirás sin cenar— dictó levantándose y sacando a Harry de la silla

Cargó a su sobrino en brazos hasta la habitación donde Dudley dormía. Había restaurado la anterior cuna de su hijo para que Harry durmiera, era una suerte que tuviera algunas cosas de su hijo. Dumbledore de verdad creía que Petunia podía cargar con todo, incluso los gastos de las cosas que Harry usaría y necesitaba. Esta era otra piedrita en el zapato junto con los demás problemas. 

—Espero que mañana tengas una mejor actitud muchachito— susurró mientras acomodaba al niño en la cuna a pesar de que los ojos verdes estaban bien abiertos, sin ninguna señal de cansancio. Pero Petunia se sentía tan cansada que no le importó.

Se aseguro de que Harry estuviera cubierto por las sábanas antes de salir de la habitación y dirigirse a la suya. Su cuerpo pedía a gritos que durmiera un poco. No se hizo del rogar, se cambió la ropa por su pijama y de inmediato se metió en la cama. Fue cuestión de minutos para que se quedará dormida.

Mientras, en la otra habitación, sentado en medio de una cuna celeste. Harry miraba la puerta, esperando que su amá apareciera. La comezón en su cabeza era horrible, y cuando estaba por rascarse, la mujer larga le había puesto guantes para que no se rasguñara. Odiaba aquí. El lugar era feo, Nuto no había llegado y tampoco su Apá. Y el hombre gigante no había venido a jugar con él a pesar de siempre jugar con el niño bolita.

El niño bolita

Harry se levantó con dificultad, ayudado de los barrotes de la cuna para ponerse de pie. Por encima del varandal las cosas se veía mejor. Dio un par de saltitos antes de ver la otra cuna, estaba al otro lado del cuarto. En ella el niño bolita dormía con un grupo de aves sin cabeza girando sobre él. 

A Harry el niño le gustaba, era muy hablador, aunque siempre estaba sucio, con comida manchando sus dedos pero era buena onda. Tal vez por eso es que el hombre gigante solo jugaba con él... 

Había esperado demasiado, mucho tiempo, pero el hombre venía a jugar con él. La comezón no estaba ayudando en nada, así que Harry tenía muchas ganas de llorar pero tenía miedo de que la señora larga se enojara. La señora era fea, no le gustaba en lo absoluto, era mandona, y siempre lo obligaba a hacer cosas que no quería. 

Refunfuñado miro la cuna vecina. Tal vez si era igual al niño bolita, la señora dejaría de molestarlo y el hombre gigante vendría por él. Si, su apá decía que era muy listo. Saltó un par de veces en la cuna, tratando de ver al niño.

Repentinamente, la comezón dejó de ser irritante y cosquillas aparecieron por todo su cuerpo haciéndolo reír con verdadera emoción. Cuando las cosquillas terminaron se sentía diferente, la picazón ya no estaba, pero sus manitas ya no podían sostenerlo bien del barandal, y la ropa le apretaba.

Harry se sentó en la cuna mirando alrededor, se dio cuenta que incluso la cuna era más pequeña que antes. Comenzaba a sentirse fatigado. Se retorció en su lugar incómodo con la ropa y la cuna. 

Comenzó a llorar.

En la habitación principal, Vernon fue el primero en despertar, su ciclo de sueño no estaba tan perjudicado como el de Petunia así que fue fácil para el molesto sonido llegar a sus oídos

—Petunia— murmuró moviendo a su esposa —Petunia, uno de los niños llora— la mujer de cabellos rubios se removió un momento, despertando apenas. Escuchó los sollozos del otro cuarto, pero su mente encontró calma cuando identificó los lloriqueos de su Dudley

—Es Dudley cariño— respondió cubriéndose con la sábana —¿Puedes ir a ver que tiene?— Vernon agitó su bigote pensando en un argumento para no ir, pero Petunia ya estaba profundamente dormida otra vez.

—Esta bien, pero será la última vez— advirtió levantándose, ignorando el hecho de Petunia no lo estaba escuchando. 

Se puso sus pantuflas y camino a la habitación de su hijo. Inmediatamente fue a la cuna donde el niño lloraba, ignorando por completo la otra, pensando en que el fenómeno estaba ahí. Dudley lloraba en la cuna vieja, retorciéndose mientras jalaba la camisa con fuerza, Vernon notó que la ropa estaba muy ajustada

—Ya, ya, mi pequeño Dudley, papá está aquí— dijo tomando entre sus brazos a su hijo, Dudley automáticamente dejó de llorar, mirando el rostro de Vernon con curiosidad. El hombre miró extrañado a su hijo, Dudley siempre lloraba por largas horas y solo dejaba de hacerlo cuando Vernon le daba un chocolate. Tal vez su pequeño hijo tenía miedo. Si, seguramente eso era —Tu ropa es muy pequeña, ¿Qué diablos le pasa a tu madre poniendote esto?— el niño de llevó la mano a la boca, chocando con la tela de los guantecitos azules. Vernon resoplo

>>No te ponemos guantes desde hace meses Dudley— murmuró quitando ambos guantes. Dudley pareció contento de poder morderse los dedos —Bien, ahora hay que cambiarte esa ropa— avisó caminando al armario en busca de algún conjunto que ponerle al niño. Porque sabía lo esencial que era sentirse cómodo para poder dormir continuamente. 

Unos minutos más tarde ya tenía a Dudley vistiendo un conjunto más adecuado que el anterior, uno que Petunia misma había dicho que ya no le quedaba a Dudley. 

Sinceramente. El pequeño fenómeno que había llegado estaba poniendo de nervios a Vernon, sabía por Petunia que su hermana era una anormal que podía hacer trucos extraños al igual que su marido. Y era más que obvio que un anormal saldría de ambos. Solo esperaba que Petunia pudiera recapacitar a tiempo, dejando de tratar al fenómeno como si fuera un niño igual a su Dudley. ¡Tan solo tenía ver que ropa le estaba poniendo a Dudley, distraída con el fenómeno! Una blasfemia

>> No te preocupes Dudley, tu mamá va a recapacitar—tranquilizó a su hijo poniéndolo en la cuna, pero el pequeño se negó a soltarlo —Dudley, debes dormir —exclamó tratando de que el niño lo soltara. Sin embargo se dio cuenta de algo.

La cuna era muy pequeña

>> ¡Tu mamá te puso en esta cuando la tuya es la otra!— exclamó molesto mirando la cuna nueva del otro lado del habitación. Comenzó a sentir una pizca de furia. Pensaba ser paciente, pero si Petunia comenzaba a tratar a su Dudley peor que ese fenómeno no se quedaría callado ¡Hablaría con Petunia en la mañana! Ese fenómeno ya tenía suficiente suerte de dormir bajo su techo. 

Pisando con fuerza se acercó a la cuna, dispuesto a sacar al fenómeno de ahí. Pero lo que encontró le quitó el aliento. Miro a la cuna vieja, ahí estaba Dudley, mirándolo. A la espera de su cuna. Miró dentro de la cuna, ahí estaba Dudley, durmiendo tranquilamente.

Su mente explotó

—¡PETUNIA! ¡PETUNIA! ¡Maldita sea! ¡levantate!— los gritos y golpes hicieron a Petunia despertar asustada, de inmediato saltó de la cama para ir a la habitación de los niños, preocupada y asustada de que pudo ser lo que alteró tanto a su esposo. Los lloriqueos de dos niños llegaron a sus oídos y la hicieron correr más rápido

—¡Vernon! ¿Qué sucedió?— preguntó al abrir la puerta encontrando a su esposo en medio de la habitación con un ligero color rojo en la piel. Petunia se estremeció ante la furia que brillaba en los ojos de su esposo

—¡El fenómeno Petunia! Me engañó ¡A mi!— reclamó agitando las manos. Ella instintivamente miro la cuna donde había dejado a su sobrino, un paseo de sorpresa salió de sus labios al ver a una versión de Dudley en ella, miro a la cuna donde había dejado a su hijo y ahí estaba otra vez, Dudley lloraba con fuerza —Cállate— gritó Vernon acercándose para callar al niño

—¡No! Vernon— se acercó a su esposo y detuvo el movimiento de mano. El Dudley de la cuna vieja se agitó en un hipido, pero el de la cuna nueva siguió llorando. Petunia miró al niño que estaba segura, era Dudley. Tenía puesto el conjunto de dormir que le había puesto horas antes. Lo tomó entre sus brazos y miró con precaución la otra cuna, la vieja. Vernon captó el movimiento

Giro sobre su eje y enfrentó al niño que minutos antes creía que era su hijo. El fenómeno hipo de nuevo. Esta vez sucedió algo escalofriante, sus ojos se volvieron verdes

—¡Tú! Repulsivo fenómeno— gritó lleno de cólera. Se acercó al niño y sin tener el menor cuidado lo sacó de la cuna tomandolo de los brazos. El niño gritó

—¡Vernon! Déjalo, es solo un niño— intervinó Petunia, asustada del mal agarre que tenía su esposo sobre uno de los brazos del niño que comenzó a llorar y agitarse. Con cada sacudida el cabello del niño cambiaba entre el castaño, rubio o azabache

—¿¡Un niño Petunia!? ¡Es un Fenómeno! Tan solo míralo— señaló. Petunia suspiro, y aunque veía el acto tan anormal, algo en su pecho se retorció al ver a Vernon cargar su furia contra un niño que segundos antes era un Dudley. Algo de miedo cayó en ella al ver un episodio tan violento en su marido. Por ello apretó a su hijo en brazos y enfrentó a su marido

—¡También es mi sobrino! Mi familia— refutó. Vernon inhaló con fuerza. Miró incrédulo a su esposa

—¿familia? ¿¡FAMILIA!? ¿Todos estos años negaste tener algo con la madre de esta cosa y ahora son familia?— preguntó agitando a Harry, el niño por el brusco movimiento volvió a ser él, con su cabello azabache y cuerpo pequeño. Petunia tembló ante la declaración 

—¡Siempre lo fuimos! Yo estaba equivocada. Así que bajalo Vernon ¡Actuas como un bárbaro!—protestó, pero se arrepintió de sus palabras tan rápido como las dijo. Su esposo entrecerró los ojos mirándola con sospecha 

—¡Este fenómeno te ha embrujado!— declaró segundos después —Lo sacaré lejos de aquí ¡Así entraras en razón!— Vernon empujo a Petunia de la entrada, sin importarle que tuviera a Dudley aun en sus brazos

—¡Vernon! ¡Vernon! ¿A dónde llevas al niño?— preguntó Petunia desde el suelo, protegiendo con su cuerpo a su hijo. Vernon no se giró

—A donde debí desde que supe quién era— Petunia sintió terror. Revisó a Dudley, verificando que no se hubiera golpeado antes de dejarlo en su cuna. 

Bajó con rapidez las escaleras, mirando que la puerta del armario debajo de ellas estaba abierta. Petunia revisó dentro y el pánico aumentó al ver que la cesta y manta donde Harry había llegado no estaba. El sonido del auto encenderse se escuchó

—¡Vernon! ¡Vernon! ¡No lo hagas!— gritó abriendo la puerta. Su esposo estaba al volante. Corrió al auto y golpeó la ventanilla con fuerza. Pero fue ignorada —¡VERNON!— gritó cuando el auto se echó de reversa para salir del patio. El hombre aceleró —¡No!— Petunia comenzó a llorar, viendo el auto de su esposo perderse en la negrura de la noche

Rogando a Dios que no le hiciera nada malo a su sobrino

  
  
  


Mientras, Vernon conducía a una velocidad alta en las calles. Con la radio en alto volumen para ocultar los lloriqueos de Harry, a quien había arrojado en la parte trasera. 

Había investigado con anterioridad la ubicación de un orfanato. Uno que no investigaba nada de la familia, era el peor de la ciudad, perfecto para el fenómeno. Seguramente ahí podrían tratar de volverlo _normal_. 

Cuarenta minutos le tomó llegar. Para entonces el fenómeno ya había guardado silencio. Vernon estaciono el auto. Salió y miró el edificio. Las rejas del lugar eran altas y delgadas. Las paredes tenían numerosos graffitis. Los cristales de las ventanas estaban rotos y pegados con cinta. 

Vernon agitó la cabeza, era el peor lugar para dejar a la cosa. Abrió la cajuela y ahí estaba el niño, agitándose en temblores por el frío. Invierno estaba cerca y los aires helados era una pequeña prueba de ello. Vernon tomó la cesta, arrojó al demonio dentro. Sacó la cesta y cerró la cajuela. 

—Espero nunca volver a saber de ti— exclamó dejando la cesta frente a las rejas

—Lamento decirlo, pero no creo que te puedas despedir de él— Vernon dio un salto asustado. Miró alrededor buscando al dueño de la voz. En su campo de visión apareció un hombre joven, su ropa gastada le daba aire de vagabundo. Estaba sentado en el suelo, recargado en las rejas

—¿Quién te crees para decirme que hacer o no?— preguntó altanero, mirando al contrario como se ve a una cucaracha

—La persona que vio a un hombre tener a su hijo en la cajuela— respondió. Vernon se puso rojo de ira

—No es mi hijo. No es nada de mi. Llegó en una cesta a nuestra casa ¡Es el demonio!— gritó con cólera, el muchacho no hizo más que reír

—Demonio o no. No puedes dejarlo. Este orfanato fue cerrado hace un par de días. Los niños serán reubicados— respondió. Vernon miró al suelo y la cesta donde el mocoso era cubierto por la sábana

—¿Y crees que eso me importa?— repuso acercándose al auto

—Muchos los regresan a los hogares de donde vinieron. Y yo, señor. Sé el número de su placa— el joven entonces se acercó, levantó la cesta y sin darle una mirada se la entregó a Vernon que por impulso la empujo de vuelta

—Me quitaré a este demonio de encima. Y tú no podrás evitarlo— reclamó. Abrió la puerta del auto, subió y arrancó

—Ah. Muggles— murmuró el hombre solitario. De uno de sus bolsillos sacó su varita. Hizo un par de movimientos y la cesta desapareció. 

Cansado regresó al lugar donde estaba. Esperando que Petunia Evans apareciera con un Harry Potter. La compulsión que puso en la casa de la mujer debería de haber hecho efecto ya. Bueno, tal vez solo debía de esperar un poco más.

  
  
  


—¿De verdad cree ese imbécil que volveré con eso? Está loco— Vernon manejaba con violencia. Convencido que la madrugada le brindaba cierta libertad. 

El sonido de un hipido lo hizo frenar. Miró por el retrovisor y el corazón le dio un vuelco. En los asientos de atrás estaba la maldita cesta con el niño dentro. Vernon giró pensando que era una alucinación, pero el fenómeno de verdad estaba ahí.

>> ¡Maldito demonio!— gritó apagando el auto. Tomó la cesta y bajó. Se había detenido frente a una pequeña callejuela.

Una brillante idea apareció en su mente. Miró a todos lados, en busca de testigos. La calle estaba sola, los edificios de alrededor con las luces apagadas. Y no se veían autos cerca. 

Con decisión corrió al callejón. Abrió uno de los contenedores de basura. El olor de la comida pasada pico en su nariz

_Hasta nunca, fenómeno_.

Levantó la cesta y sin darle otra mirada la arrojó dentro. Escuchó las bolsas de basura ser movidas pero se negó a ver otra cosa. Cerró el contenedor y subió al auto. Arrancó y se alejó del lugar con prisa. 

Los contenedores de basura fueron limpiados a la mañana siguiente. Sin embargo, ningún niño fue encontrado dentro. 

  
  



	3. Un trato recíproco

Existen muchos grupos de personas en el mundo. Creados para separar al hombre del hombre, a la mujer de la mujer, y al niño del niño. Grupos que ubican a personas con características específicas y los denominan con un nombre clave. 

Y está escrito que cada grupo tendrá un antítesis cuya mera mención en el grupo es símbolo de negatividad. Y no es solo en la antítesis, muchos grupos cuyas características pueden ser similares o complementarias pueden estar contra un mismo grupo. Como los nazis, los asesinos, los pederastas, los abogados, etcétera etcétera. 

_Faux_ era parte de uno de los grupos más juzgados negativamente. Los mendigos. Aquellos que por varias o muchas razones, vivían en la calle a base de limosna o trabajos que solo dejaban unas monedas ¿Por qué vivía ella en la calle? ¡Quién sabe! Tenía tantos años ahí que ya había olvidado cómo llegó. Seguramente nimiedades. 

Sin embargo no era algo de lo que estuviera avergonzada, para nada, de hecho estaba muy orgullosa de vivir en la calle. No tenía que pagar impuestos, no estaba preocupada por trabajar, y por sobre todo, no tenía que cuidar un césped ¡Ugh! ¿Se imaginan? Estar todos los días cuidando unas flores ¡Gracias, pero no gracias! En fin. 

Ser parte de un grupo que tiene como propósito básico conseguir algo que comer cambia la realidad, _Faux_ lo sabía, vivir en las calles, moverte entre la basura y recibir miradas llenas de asco te hace ver las cosas diferentes, un día es normal ir al supermercado y al otro abrir bolsas de basura de los restaurantes en busca de comida lo más fresca posible. Un día es normal comprar pan, al otro es normal robarlo. 

¡Las cosas cambian! Y una de las reglas de vivir en la calle no escritas, era que siempre, siempre, diario, todos los días, existía la posibilidad de que algo cambiara. De que llegara algo nuevo. Como un bebé. 

Ella estaba merodeando la zona peligrosa de la ciudad. Y aunque de verdad era peligrosa era el único lugar que acogía a los desesperados, a los perdidos, a los incautos. La fama del lugar lograba hacer a la gente decente correr dejando los espacios libres para que los mendigos pudieran tener un lugar donde estar paz. A _Faux_ se le había pasado la hora hablando con los faroles, ellos siempre la escuchaban, así que le encantaba hablar con ellos, fue por eso que cuando llegó a la zona estaba casi muerta de hambre, como todos los días. 

La vista atractiva de los contenedores llenos de bolsas de basura pareció apetecible. Se apresuró a uno en especial que tenía la dicha de poseer cosas curiosas de vez en cuando. Un día encontró una rizadora de cabello que le entregó a uno de los niños para que la vendiera, amaba tanto a los niños, lo que sí fue curioso fue encontrar algo vivo dentro del contenedor además de ratas e insectos.

—¿amá?— _Faux_ parpadeó cuando escuchó que una bolsa hablaba. Que raro, la última vez que habló con una bolsa fue en francés. 

—¿Sí?— preguntó buscando la bolsa parlanchina. Se asomó dentro del contenedor y encontró un niño, pequeño, no tanto como Bers, pero no tan grande como Ian —Oye niño ¿sabes qué bolsa está hablando?— preguntó educadamente, el pequeño se removió para poder verla. _Faux_ encontró unos bonitos ojos verdes, entonces el niño estornudó y el cabello azabache cambio a rubio —Ah, que curioso, ahora los hacen tranformables— _Faux_ no conocía mucho de la tecnología de ahora, ser pobre no le daba acceso a ella

Se inclinó más adentro sintiendo por un momento que flotaba. Tomó entre brazos al niño y lo sacó del contenedor. Lo dejó en el suelo y se volvió a hundir en el contenedor —¿No te molesta que tome un poco de tu comida o si? ¡Vamos, vamos! Somos del mismo equipo, tenemos que compartir— finalmente en una de las bolsas había una bolsa con pedazos de pollo malcomidos —Creo que me llevare esto. Gracias niño— agradeció, el niño seguía en el mismo lugar donde lo dejó, los ojos verdes la miraban expectante. _Faux_ guardó su tesoro en una de las bolsas del abrigo

—Bien bien, lamento molestar tu sueño, mañana vendré más temprano, los faroles comprenderán mi partida temprano— _Faux_ tomó al niño entre sus brazos y lo metió en el contenedor otra vez —Ten dulces sueños— se despidió. Estaba por cerrar la puerta cuando el niño comenzó a gemir, miró asustada dentro —¡Niño! ¿Acaso eres un precoz? No, no, no la juventud de hoy en día es tan liberal. Piensa en el presidente de Estados Unidos si vuelves a hacer tal acto— y entonces cerró el contenedor

—¿Qué tanto murmullas, _Faux_?— la mujer miró detrás de ella antes de sonreír

—¡Gloria! El niño del contenedor es un precoz— avisó al joven que estaba cerca del objeto. Gloria era uno de los muchachos más conocidos en la zona, sobretodo por hacerle compañía a la gente decente. Y si, los nombres oficiales de todos quedan olvidados cuando llegas a las calles, muchos ya lo olvidaron por completo como _Faux_. 

—¿El niño? ¿Qué niño?— preguntó el joven acercándose al contenedor, ruiditos de las bolsas rotas moviéndose dentro. Sin esperar respuesta lo abrió —¡Dios! ¿Otra vez?— exclamó enojado sacando al niño que gimoteaba

—No, no Dios, el presidente de los Estados Unidos— corrigió mirando a la cosa, el niño estaba de pie, tomando entre sus dedos la orilla de un suéter que le quedaba muy grande —¡Chico listo! Robaste el suéter en talla grande para que no necesitarás otro pronto ¡Bien hecho!— alabó. Gloria resopló sacando una cesta maltratada junto con una cobija del contenedor

—Dudo mucho que el niño robara el suéter, _Faux_ — ella miró confundida al joven

—¿No? Entonces cómo explicas que lo tenga, dudo mucho mucho que se lo regalaran—repuso, el muchacho revisó la cesta 

—No tiene nada, está sucia y un poco rota pero la podremos vender, la cobija...— el niño comenzó a llorar, mirando la cobijita y alzando los brazos —es tuya— murmuró dándole el trapo al niño, el menor la tomó y apretó entre sus brazos, hipando. Gloria le dio una mirada de lástima —Bienvenido al club— _Faux_ aplaudió

—¡Un nuevo miembro! Hace tanto que nadie nuevo llegaba. No desde Bers— Gloria se levantó del suelo donde estaba agachado 

—Nunca cambies _Faux_ — bromeó palmeando su hombro —Bien, niño, supongo que podré dejarte en una de las casas. Al menos no pasarás frío— tomó entre brazos al niño

—¿Lo vas a dejar solo, Gloria?— preguntó _Faux_ asustada y preocupada, el muchacho levantó una ceja 

—Voy a recibir a un cliente exigente mañana, no puedo llevarlo, ella se pone furiosa cuando ve a niños. Y Walter...— Gloria se detuvo, _Faux_ lo comprendió, Walter había sido llevada por los hombres blancos, la chica no había superado su vida pasada, así que decidió ir a donde el presidente de Estados Unidos, haciéndose dos cortes enormes en los brazos

—Yo lo puedo cuidar— se ofreció —Si dejas solo al niño hará cochinadas, yo puedo darle una mano firme. ¿Alguna vez dije que iba a ser maestra?— _Faux_ suspiró, imaginandose en una casa con dos niños, preparando la cena, pan con sopa caliente y té de hierbabuena.

El llamado Gloria agitó la cabeza, cualquiera que hubiera estado en la zona sabía que _Faux_ estaba loca, víctima de vivir en las calles. Siempre decía cosas incoherentes. Y aunque no hacía cosas peligrosas no era una mujer de fiar... O eso le habían dicho cuando recién llegó, ahora que tenía algunos meses viviendo cerca de donde _Faux_ , sabía que podía confiar en ella

—Esta bien, pero luego iré por él para llevarlo a uno de los orfanatos o con Fire, Bers seguramente apreciará tener un hermanito— Gloria le pasó el niño a _Faux_ , la mujer reconoció como cargar a un niño en su cabeza y de inmediato lo aplicó

—¡Siempre quise un niño!— exclamó contenta abrazando al niño que soltó un quejido. Gloria lo miró preocupado, levantó el suéter en la parte del estómago para ver que unos moratones comenzaban a aparecer en la tierna piel del bebé

—Tendré que comprar medicamentos, espero que Rossy me pague mejor que la vez anterior— murmuró. _Faux_ sonrió 

—Seguramente podrá quitarse esto con su transformación— calmó mirando al niño. Gloria agitó la cabeza

—Ya vete a la casa que ocupas, mañana sin falta iré—se despidió de ella antes de mirar los ojitos verdes del pequeño rubio—adiós niño, cuida a _Faux_ — el menor dio un hipido. Gloria sonrió antes de caminar a la casa que había invadido hace tiempo. 

—¡Adiós Gloria! ¡Que el presidente de los Estados Unidos te bendiga!— gritó _Faux_ mientras se alejaba el muchacho —¿Encantador no? Tal vez algún día seas como él— el bebé hipo

Obedeciendo a Gloria, _Faux_ emprendió el camino a la casa que ocupaba esta semana. Siguiendo la regla, todo cambia, los mendigos buscaban casa abandonadas para vivir en ellas, nunca podías quedarte mucho tiempo, muchas veces los hombres de la ley venían a sacarlos.

La casa temporal de _Faux_ era pequeña, la ventana estaba rota y fue por ahí que la mujer entró, metiendo primero al niño, la casa estaba recién abandonada, que significaba lo más completa posible, con puertas. _Faux_ había metido ropas que había sacado de la basura en la única habitación con ventana completa para mantenerse caliente, ahí dejo al niño

—Lo primero que tienes que saber de la calle, es que no siempre estarás ahí. Algunas veces te vas con el presidente, otras vuelves a ser decente, otras los hombres de la ley te llevan— explicó sacando la bolsa de pollo que había sacado de la basura

Debía de ser honesta con el niño, los orfanatos de la zona poco a poco eran cerrados, algo sobre casas de acogida estaba matando el sistema, así que si Gloria no encontraba uno donde dejar al niño, entonces se quedaría en la calle. Con Fire y Bers. 

Fire era una jovencita que salía a pedir limosna, ella había encontrado a Bers en la basura, el niño estaba lleno de sangre, con una tripa afuera. Como nadie vino a reclamarlo ella se lo quedó. Todos en la zona sabían de Bers, era el niño más joven en llegar. No como Ian.

A Ian, una vez su mamá le dijo que irían a comprar un helado. Lo bajó del auto, y le dijo que la esperara, _Faux_ no quería ser pesimista, pero seguramente a la mamá se le olvido que no tenía dinero para comprar helado y como se moría de vergüenza, no regreso por Ian para no decepcionarlo. El niño se valía por sí mismo, a veces visitando la zona para ayudar a Fire a pagar las cosas que Bers necesitaba

—También tienes que aprovechar tu basura y compartir. Como ahora, tú me dejaste tomar la bolsa de pollo de tu basura, y ahora eso es lo que cenaremos. Siempre ayuda, eso digo— afirmó un par de veces con la cabeza antes de darle una pieza al niño mientras ella tomaba otro. 

Comenzó a comer sin preocupaciones, tarareando, miró al niño y se sorprendió de que no estuviera comiendo

—¿Por qué no comes? Esta rico, yo llevo un mes sin comer pollo. Anda, comete el pollo— el niño la miró con sus ojitos verdes, _Faux_ le miró de regreso, entonces el menor tomó el pollo y se lo llevó a la boca —¡Muy bien! Ahora dime, ¿cómo te llamas? No, sabes que, no me digas, seguramente no tienes tu nombre de la calle ¿Verdad?— miró al niño esperando respuesta

El niño arrugó la nariz mientras masticaba el pollo—mhg— 

—Entonces no… ¿Cómo te ponemos? A mi, muchos me lo pusieron, _Faux_ , es francés ¿Hablas francés? Seguramente, pero te diré de todos modos, es falsa, muchos me dijeron falsa, así que así me llamó, ¿el otro nombre? No lo recuerdo, nunca volví a ser decente, así que lo olvidé— parloteo terminando su pedazo de pollo y guardando lo que quedó en la bolsa para el desayuno —¡Ya sé! ¿Qué tal si te pongo uno francés? Después de todo los dos somos franceses ¡Genial! ¿verdad?— El niño comenzó a toser —¡Hey! No te emociones tanto— _Faux_ golpeó la espalda del niño. El menor arrojó un pedazo de comida por la boca y después comenzó a llorar

—No, no, no agradezcas, después de todo eres mi niño ¿no? Hasta que Gloria venga por ti claro— el niño seguía llorando, _Faux_ comenzó a preocuparse —¿No quieres que te ponga un nombre? ¡Esta bien! Iba a ser divertido— levantó al niño y lo vio a los ojos, este seguía llorando —¿Te parece llorón?— bromeó. Pero el niño dejó de llorar

—Ah, entonces no...— _Faux_ miró los ojos verdes. El niño sollozó al mismo tiempo que su cabello dejaba de ser rubio y se volvía pelirrojo —¡Ah! Mira, mi cabello es igual— exclamó tomando un mechón de pelo para compararlo con el del niño. Recibió una risa en respuesta —Entonces algo que sea rojo...— Faux miró la habitación en busca de inspiración pero nada en ella era rojo

En su búsqueda el niño sollozó otra vez, el cambio fue en sus ojos, se volvieron azules

—Oh, como los de Gloria. Muy bien— alabó, el niño comenzó a reírse en medio de hipidos cambiando repetidamente el cabello, los ojos, incluso la piel.

_Faux_ alabó cada cambio, en algún punto dejaron los colores normales de cabello para pasar al rosa, verde, azul, los ojos ya no eran verdes o azules, si no púrpura como las paredes de la habitación. La piel era amarilla o roja

—¡Amá!— gritó el niño cuando terminó siendo una copia de ella en miniatura. _Faux_ miró al niño con detenimiento, el cabello ya no era corto, era largo, pelirrojo, con piel blanca y ojos castaños, parecía una niña hija de ella —¡Amá, amá!— _Faux_ parpadeó un par de veces confundida

— _Chewing-gum_ _…_ chicle… te tranformas como un chicle— murmuró cargando al niño ya no tan niño. El menor bostezo. _Faux_ sonrió mientras mecía al menor con suavidad en sus brazos. Recordando vagamente que así se dormía a un bebé.

Chewing-gum comenzó a cerrar sus ojitos, _Faux_ miró la ventana notando el amanecer. Chewing… _Che_ … _Che_ … _Faux_ se sintió confundida, la sensación de haber olvidado algo apareció en la bruma de su mente. _Estoy loca, soy una falsa_ , murmuró su mente. Bajo la vista al bebé dormido en sus brazos.

—Chewing es mi niño, niña— declaró acostándose con cuidado de no despertar al bebé en el suelo —Se lo diré a Gloria cuando venga— segundos después, _Faux_ ya estaba dormida

**_~ * ~ * ~ Chewing-gum ~ * ~ * ~_ **

_—¡Faux! ¡Faux!—_ la mujer de cabello rojo giró sobre su lugar, mirando a quien la llamaba

—¿Qué pasa Ian?— preguntó mirando al adolescente. Su cabello era rubio y su piel tostada, sus ojos castaños desbordaban miedo

—Es Gloria, los forenses están en su casa— _Faux_ tembló. Apretó la carga en sus brazos. Los hombres de blanco siempre le daban miedo

—¿Dónde?— Ian comenzó a correr, _Faux_ lo siguió con dificultad, cargando en sus brazos a Chewing-gum. 

La niña todavía estaba dormida cuando _Faux_ pensó en llevarla con Fire para que le dijera que comía, ayer casi se ahogaba, y seguramente no querría comer pollo otra vez. Unos minutos y calles después llegaron a la casa donde Gloria habitaba. Una camioneta blanca con letras negras estaba estacionada afuera, _Faux_ vio a Fire llorando con un Bers en brazos. Soap también estaba junto con Happy y Orange. 

—Háganse a un lado, mendigos, dejen trabajar—gritó un hombre con uniforme azul. Lo que le faltaba a _Faux_ , hombres de la ley 

—¿Qué pasó?— giró detrás de ella para ver a Rose, un joven más viejo que Ian

—Una mujer fue atacada por uno de los suyos. Ella tuvo que matarlo para sobrevivir— _Faux_ vio entonces los demás autos, uno azul oscuro, con luces rojas y azules. Otra camioneta, un poco más alejada, blanca con rayas rojas, la parte trasera abierta para mostrar a una mujer ser atendida por gente de blanco

—¡Gloria no sería capaz!— defendió Ian acercándose al hombre de la ley 

—¡Lo es! ¿No es lo que ustedes hacen? ¿Robar, matar y mentir para sobrevivir?— provocó el hombre, _Faux_ se encogió de miedo, abrazando a Chewing-gum con fuerza. Ian estaba por contestar, pero unos hombres salieron de la casa, con una camilla siguiendolos de cerca, un cuerpo cubierto por una manta

—¡Gloria!—gritó Fire donde estaba, llorando con fuerza. _Faux_ sintió sus propios ojos arder, hace mucho que no perdían a alguien así, no desde Walter. Orange y Soap detuvieron a Bers en un abrazo mientras Happy se ocupaba de Fire.

—No se metan, vagabundos. Tiene suerte de estar muerto, pasaría muchos años en la cárcel si estuviera vivo. Atacar a una mujer indefensa...— _Faux_ miró la camioneta blanca, la mujer miraba como se llevaban el cuerpo con una sonrisa sardonica en sus labios, no le parecía en absoluto indefensa

—Esa maldita lo mató ¡Gloria es incapaz de algo tan horrible!— alegó Rose al hombre de la ley. 

—Déjate de ñoñerías, la mujer ya testificó. Él trató de violarla para poder quitarle su dinero, ella se defendió y lo empujó, él cayó y se golpeó la cabeza. Eso es todo, esto es caso cerrado— contradijo 

—¿Si él trató de violarla, por qué estaba en su casa? ¿Por qué una mujer decente estaría aquí?— Ian apuntó al pecho del hombre, _Faux_ cerró los ojos cuando esté recibió un golpe en la cara que lo mandó al suelo

—Quítame tus manos sucias de encima— ordenó el hombre de la ley sacudiendose la ropa. Chewing comenzó a moverse en los brazos de _Faux_

—Ya, ya, Chewing, shh, shh— tranquilizó meciendo a la niña

—Malditos indeseados. Todos deberían de matarse. Evadiendo impuestos, robando, son la porquería de la ciudad— el hombre veía con detenimiento a _Faux_ , más aún, la niña en sus brazos —Tal vez podamos encontrarle un buen hogar— estiró los brazos en su dirección. _Faux_ gritó

—Es su hija, déjala en paz— intervinó Rose poniéndose frente a _Faux_ para cubrirla, Ian se puso a su lado, con un corte en la mejilla

—Puedo decir que ella no la cuida adecuadamente, la enviaran a una casa de acogida, tendrá una familia y comida— _Faux_ miró a la niña en sus brazos, unos ojos verdes la miraron de vuelta

—¡NOVATO! Deja de jugar y vámonos, el papeleo no se hace solo— el hombre chasqueó la lengua, le dio una mirada de asco a todos antes de seguir al otro hombre de la ley. 

La camioneta blanca con rojo fue la primera en partir seguida de la camioneta negra, al último el auto de luces rojas y azules se fue sonando la sirena. _Faux_ abrazó a Chewing-gum con fuerza. Ahora ya no tenían a Gloria

—Maldita gente decente— murmuró Ian escupiendo al suelo. Una mancha roja quedó en el pavimento como evidencia. Fire seguía llorando en brazos de Happy cuando el grupo se acerco, Orange cargaba a Bers en sus brazos, Soap bajo la cabeza e hizo movimientos raros al pasar por el frente de la casa

—Tenemos que irnos. La policía no tardará en hacer una limpia, avisen a los demás. Ian ayuda a Fire y Bers— todos asintieron a lo dicho por Rose, era algo lógico lo que decía, ya los habían visto aquí, vendrían por ellos. Siempre pasaba — _Faux_ , te ayudo— 

—No te preocupes Rose, Chewing no tenía nada y yo solo tengo trapos, los faroles me pueden decir a donde ir para estar a salvo— tranquilizó caminando a su casa, sin embargo el hombre la siguió

—¿Chewing? Así le pusiste— preguntó mirando a la niña en los brazos de la mujer. Tenía el cabello igual de pelirrojo, su piel blanca delataba su niñez, unos ojos verdes brillantes lo miraban debajo de las pestañas rojas

—Si, es tranformable, como el chicle— aclaró _Faux_. Rose giró los ojos, pensando en lo idiota que era por tratar de darle sentido a lo que la loca mujer hacía

—¿De dónde la sacaste?— preguntó cambiando ligeramente el tema

—Ella ya estaba en el contenedor de la basura donde ceno habitualmente, Gloria dijó que podía quedarmela— Rose sintió una pequeña agitación en el corazón. Gloria era uno de los mendigos más reconocidos por su tiempo en las calles, había escapado de una casa llena de abusos solo para meterse aquí. Rose lo conocía de muchos años, tantos como a _Faux_ , así que sabía de sobra que el chico no dejaría a una niña con ella de buena gana

—¿En serio eso dijo?— el tono burlón no afectó en lo más mínimo a la mujer

—También dijo que se vería con un cliente hoy— repuso mirando la casa donde había dejado sus cosas. Rose tropezó

Ninguno de los dos dijo más. Entraron a la casa, _Faux_ no mentía al decir que solo tenía trapos, recogieron sus cosas y salieron tan rápido como llegaron. Rose le había armado una bolsa con nudos a la mujer para que pudiera cargar sus cosas al mismo tiempo que la niña

—Ten cuidado _Faux_ , es muy pequeña, recuerda que pueden llevársela— advirtió el hombre 

—Chewing es mía, yo la voy a cuidar— Rose sonrió con algo de ironía, estaba seguro de que _Faux_ no podría mantener a la bebé, pero él no podía llevársela, estaba metido en problemas tan graves que solo conseguiría que mataran a la niña

—Nos veremos luego, cuidate _Faux_ — se despidió. La mujer solo movió la cabeza antes de irse caminando. 

Rose esperaba que alguien le ayudará con la niña pronto.

**_~ * ~ * ~ Chewing-gum ~ * ~ * ~_ **

_Faux_ tuvo que seguir las instrucciones de los faroles por horas. Ellos habían dicho que entre más lejos se fuera mejor, así que la enviaron al centro de la ciudad, donde la gente decente tenía sus tiendas y comercios. Y lo peor para _Faux_ , no había casas donde quedarse, pero estaría a salvo de los hombres de la ley. 

Ya era de noche cuando decidió dejar de caminar, Chewing se detuvo cerca de ella, la niña se había tranformado en un niño de cabello castaño y ojos azules cuando no quiso más ser cargada e hizo que la bajara para que la acompañara en su caminata de pie

—Amá, tio, tio— además de volverse muy conversador. _Faux_ asintió mirando a Chewing agitarse como los muñequitos de plástico con resortes. 

—¿Tienes frío, no?— preguntó mirando los ojos azules, el niño comenzó a reírse mientras movía la cabeza diciendo si. _Faux_ sacó de la mochila improvisada la cobijita del niño. Chewing se cubrió con ella antes de sentarse en el suelo, _Faux_ dio una mirada aldedor. Estaban en un callejón, justo en medio de dos edificios que vendían comida y con salidas a dos calles frecuentadas. Si alguien pasaba por ahí, _Faux_ tendría la oportunidad de comenzar a pedir limosna. O si no, revisar la basura. Perfecto para quedarse al menos un par de días.

Se sentó a un lado del niño y comenzó a mirar la calle más cercana que era la izquierda. Había adornos brillantes en los aparadores de las tiendas, señalando que Navidad estaba cerca, _Faux_ estaba preocupada del tiempo frío que se acercaba, y ella sin casa. Los hombres de la ley estarían buscando por un par de semanas, tiempo en que no podía acercarse a una residencia sin levantar sospechas.

—Te... Ama... Abe, abe, qi, ele— _Faux_ miró a Chewing, el niño apuntaba a su estómago, la mujer se acercó y levantó el sueter, los moratones que Gloria había visto antes seguían ahí pero en un color mucho más oscuro, al parecer la transformacion de Chewing estaba descompuesta o no podía desaparecer las marcas

—Los medicamentos si van a hacer falta— murmuró tocando la piel delicadamente, Chewing se agitó pero no se aparto del toque. Con cuidado la mujer frotó el área con un par de dedos —¿Sabías que un moreton solo es sangre muerta?— Chewing miró con sus ojitos a _Faux_ sin entender, ella se sintió renovada de saber que su niño le ponía atención como los faroles —Si, sangre, _sang_ , dilo, _sang_ — deletreo 

—Ag— trato el castaño sin notar que Faux seguía acariciando los moratones con cuidado, la mujer sonrió

—No Chewing, _sang_ — repitió moviendo con lentitud los labios para permitir al bebé captar el movimiento

—ang— trató Chewing nuevamente

—Peor que todo es nada— declaró Faux continuando con el masaje —en fin, como es sangre muerta—

—¡Ang!— interrumpió Chewing, feliz de saber una palabra

—si, ang, entonces tienes que ayudarla a desaparecer, así, masajeando con cuidado por que duele ¿verdad?— miró comprensiva a Chewing que agitó la cabeza en afirmación—si, duele mucho, más si te pegan con un cinturón....— murmuró mirando las manchas en el estómago del niño hasta que se dio cuenta de sus palabras, nuevamente la sensación de olvidar algo picando en su cabeza

_Je suis un menteur, faux et je suis fou.*_

_Faux et je suis fou._

**_Faux..._ **

—amá— Faux parpadeó

—Ja, no sabía que sabía eso— sonrió mientras bajaba el suéter y cubría la piel del niño, sacudiendo la cabeza tratando de sacarse la vocecita francesa de su cabeza, Chewing mostró un poco de decepción por no ser masajeado en los moratones pero no dijo nada —De hecho, tampoco sabía como cargarte— comentó mirando al menor con atención, verdadera atención. 

Ya no se parecía en nada al niño de ayer, de ojos verdes y cabello negro, no era solo el color de ambos rasgos, su nariz era más pronunciada, y sus ojos más pequeños. De verdad la tecnología había avanzado mucho durante su estadía en las calles si ahora los niños podían transformar su cuerpo.

—¿Te parece un trato, Chewing?— preguntó de repente, el niño la miró con atención, como si entendiera lo serio del asunto

—Yo te cuido, y tu me enseñas cosas que ya sabía— ofreció mirando los ojitos azules

—amá— respondió Chewing

—¿Eso es un si?— 

_Faux_ miró al niño con emoción. A lo mejor así podría recordar incluso su nombre decente....

Si, era una mejor perspectiva que estar en un callejón, con el invierno cerca y sin un techo al que correr. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * Soy una mentirosa, falsa y estoy loca.
> 
> ¡Buenas tardes!
> 
> Bueno, ahora descubrimos que paso con Harry, que ahora se llama chicle. Y de ahora en adelante, será llamado así ¿Volverá a ser llamado Harry más adelante? Quien sabe.
> 
> ¿Faux podrá cuidar del niño chicle? Esperemos que si porque si ella no puede ¿Entonces que le pasará a Chewing? ¿Terminará en la calle solo, morirá, en un orfanato, alguien lo recogerá? ¿Otro muggle o un mago?
> 
> Faux será una pieza clave en la educación de Chewing, buena o mala, lo sabremos mas tarde. Hasta ahora lo único que sabes es que habla francés, esta loca, vivió en la calle mucho tiempo y no ve nada de raro en los cambios físicos de Chewing. ¿Se mantendrá?
> 
> Ahora, la respuesta de una pregunta que hicieron del capítulo pasado.
> 
> ¿Por qué Harry tuvo cariño por Vernon y no por Petunia?
> 
> Por que Petunia obliga a Harry a hacer cosas que no quiere ni tiene ganas de hacer, recordemos que Lily es algo flexible pero responsable mientras que James es muy despreocupado e irresponsable en el canon. Y aunque con la maduración esto debió de cambiar, creo que James mantendría una actitud muy consentidora con su hijo, más aún por no verlo en semanas en medio de la guerra. Así que imagina ¿quién tendría el cariño de Harry en su casa antes de Halloween?
> 
> Además los niños suelen aplicar lo poco que ya aprendieron a lo que ven, si Vernon trataba igual a Dudley que James a Harry, para él era algo simple que recibiría lo mismo. Desgraciadamente eso no ocurrió.
> 
> Eso es todo por ahora ¡Muchas gracias por los Kudos! Espero publicar el próximo capitulo en una semana. Chao
> 
> -Al


	4. Un niño perdido

_ All the dates _

_ 1 de Enero de 1982 _

—Si— Faux se inclinó hacia adelante

—No— Chewing-gum se quedó sentado en su lugar

—Si—

—Nop—

—Sip—

—No, no ama, ¡no!—

—¿No?— una risa larga y alegre apareció en el callejón. Faux miró ceñuda al niño antes de regresar a su lugar y cruzarse de brazos —Niño listo, ¡Siempre ganas!— se quejó mirando al bebé de cabellos rubios y ojos verdes con piel ligeramente tostada; una nube de vaho saliendo de sus labios, Faux miró la neblina blanca desaparecer a medida que avanzaba en el ambiente. Repentinamente el frío del invierno caló en su cuerpo haciéndola abrazarse a sí misma y mirar preocupada al niño —Aún así te la pondré— declaró tomando una bufanda que tenía a su lado. Se acercó a Chewing-gum y se la puso alrededor del cuello sobre otras bufandas que ya le había puesto. El niño hizo un puchero y su frente se arrugó mientras el cabello rubio se volvía pelirrojo. Faux ignoró el berrinche antes de volver a sentarse donde estaba mirando con preocupación al niño.

A principios de Diciembre, un amable hombre había desechado varias ropas rotas gracias a las polillas que había en su casa. Al ver a Faux y Chewing-gum temblando de frío decidió regalarselas. Faux puso como prioridad a Chewing-gum. Primero le puso un abrigo marrón que le enseñó un nuevo color a copiar, era largo con muchos agujeros redondos y manchitas rojas.

Después decidió que _votre protége_ tenía frío por su cabello azul así que le puso un chaleco que tenía un solo agujero delgado. Eso calmó su preocupación un poco. Pero Chewing-gum no tenía nada en la cabeza así que le puso un gorro que tenía un curioso agujero al centro y su respectiva manchita roja como el chaleco. Luego de eso comenzaron las nevadas y Faux entró en pánico, le puso otro abrigo, una bufanda, después una chaqueta, un segundo chaleco, después otra bufanda. Todo con unos agujeros y manchas rojas. Pobre hombre, tenía que tratar con tantas polillas.

Al final Chewing-gum era más una montaña de ropa que niño con toda esa ropa abrigadora encima, pero Faux estaba contenta con el resultado, _votre protége_ no sentía ni un poco el invernal ambiente y por supuesto era casi imposible pensar en que se podía enfermar y necesitar medicamentos

—¡Ama!— gritó Chewing-gum tratando de quitarse algo, su cabello volviéndose de un rojo más intenso, casi similar al rojo del fuego, Faux casi temió que el niño estuviera en llamas, así que le quitó una bufanda. El niño suspiró y su cabello volvió al anterior rubio cenizo

—Tramposo— declaró la mujer mirando al menor con una pizca de molestia, acababa de ser manipulada, no tenía pruebas pero tampoco dudas. Chewing-gum, como si entendiera su molestia comenzó a reírse y agitar los brazos con dificultad

A pesar de ser el motivo por el que el pequeño niño se estaba burlando, Faux se sintió feliz; el pequeño niño había estado buscando a alguien, _apá_ lo había llamado, en los últimos días y cada vez que pasaba alguien por el callejón gritaba llamando la atención, en algún momento temió que la gente decente llamará a los hombre de la ley por el escándalo así que tuvieron que moverse a otro callejón, esta vez en medio de una panadería y una oficina. Faux trato de explicarle a Chewing-gum que nadie más estaba con ellos, los demás mendigos seguramente se estaban escondiendo también y no se moverían hasta pasado el invierno, además de que tenía suficiente experiencia sabiendo que la gente decente tendría nada de compasión por ellos. En resumen estaban por su cuenta, así que dudaba que _apá_ viniera pronto. Pero Chewing seguía buscando y esperando, tanto que hasta Faux estaba teniendo esperanza de que _apá_ apareciera.

El sonido de una puerta abrirse llamó la atención de la mujer, la puerta de servicio de la panadería había sido abierta y por ella salió un muchacho cargando una bolsa negra. Faux sintió a Chewing removerse con entusiasmo, el pequeño niño había comenzado a reconocer la salida de la bolsa negra como la llegada de la comida en las dos semanas que ya tenían en el lugar. El muchacho los miro a ambos mientras abría el contenedor de basura.

—Buenos días— saludó tímidamente cerrando el contenedor luego de dejar la bolsa dentro

— _¡Salut!_ — gritó Chewing-gum, Faux lo miró orgullosa de escucharlo hablar francés, algo raro había pasado pues el niño, a pesar de ser francés solo hablaba en inglés así que Faux se había tomado la tarea de enseñarle francés, otra vez, pues al parecer ya se le había olvidado al niño tal vez porque nadie más podía hablarlo con él. El jovencito se vio incómodo al escucharlo.

—Oh, eh, gracias, supongo...— respondió dudoso, Chewing giró la cabeza, curioso. Faux miró al muchacho mirar con cuidado alrededor antes de acercarse a ellos. Por un momento quiso levantarse para irse, mucha gente antes se acercaba solo para golpearla, pero ahora tenía a Chewing-gum con ella y tenía que protegerlo, sin embargo el muchacho solo se acercó para sacar de su bolsillo un par de panes y entregarlos —Tengan, el pan de la bolsa siempre está duro y pasado—

—atias— murmuró Chewing tomando uno de los panes de inmediato. Faux miró el pan unos segundos antes de ver al muchacho

—No tengo dinero conmigo— explicó, sintiendo lo suave y esponjoso del pan en sus manos; era el primero en mucho tiempo que comía en buen estado. El muchacho agitó la cabeza mientras ocultaba sus manos pálidas en los bolsillos de su mandil lleno de harina.

—No tiene que pagarme señora, se lo estoy regalando, la señora Saige notó que siempre busca en la bolsa, así que decidí traerles un poco hoy, después de todo ¿es tiempo de fiestas, no?— Faux sintió su estómago gruñir y su pecho doler un poco —Además nunca había visto al niño de cerca, puedo jurar que era castaño ayer— Chewing-gum miró al muchacho cuando sintió su vista sobre él

—Ayer lo era, sí, pero hoy decidió ser rubio— explicó Faux partiendo el pan y guardando la mitad, a pesar de que era pan fresco y tenía mucha hambre, no podía asegurar que mañana tendría también. El muchacho miró extrañado a ambos

—Si usted lo dice, debo volver al trabajo. Buena mañana, señora— se despidió el muchacho antes de regresar por donde había venido. Faux comió el pedazo de pan con lentitud, saboreando cada migaja mientras veía la puerta de servicio de la panadería.

Ese chico era la primera persona decente en años que le regalaba algo de comida sin pedirle dinero a cambio.

—Extraño— murmuró cuando terminó su pan. Se levantó del suelo y decidió husmear en la bolsa del contenedor de todos modos, aún tenía que buscar la comida y cena del día

— _apá_ — Faux miro a Chewing, el niño miraba la puerta de servicio, sosteniendo un pequeño pedazo de pan en su mano todavía. Faux abrió ligeramente los ojos mientras miraba la puerta con detenimiento

—Así que de eso hablabas, Chewing-gum— el niño se llevó a la boca el último pedazo de pan.

El sol opaco de invierno encontró a Faux y Chewing, horas después, en medio de un parque. Un gran parque que por el momento había abandonado su color verde a favor de la blancura de la nieve.Los faroles la habían guiado al sitio, uno que con mucha suerte era transcurrido por gente decente que tenía dinero, el suficiente para que pudieran regalarle un par de monedas a Faux.

Si era sincera consigo misma, podía decir que no recordaba la última vez que había pedido limosna, los años se la habían estado tragando hasta el punto en que solamente se dedicaba a husmear en la basura para conseguir algo de comer, después de todo no tenia algo por lo cual esforzarse como los demás, había estado lo suficientemente cómoda en las calles sin deseos de volver a ser parte de la sociedad, pero ya no podía darse ese lujo teniendo a Chewing-gum con ella

Los faroles se lo habían advertido, si quería mantener al niño con ella, entonces tendría que esforzarse, así como Fire, así como Ian, así como Gloria. Y estaba dispuesta a hacerlo, después de todo Chewing-gum se había convertido en su única compañía constante en los últimos días, la escuchaba, la seguía a todos lados y era muy entretenido ver sus cambios en cualquier parte de su cuerpo, valía la pena ganarse miradas de asco y odio por parte de las personas que no estaban de acuerdo con su existencia si de esa forma conseguía comida para ella y Chewing-gum

_ Hablando de _

—¡Ama! ¡i! quelo i—Chewing-gum se había levantado del lugar donde había tomada asiento desde que llegaron, señalaba con insistencia los juegos que se encontraban en la parte central del parque, dando cortos saltitos que poco a poco le estaban sacando el gorro de la cabeza

—No Chewing-gum, necesito otros siete peniques para la botella de agua— negó alcanzando al niño y sentándolo en su respectivo lugar otra vez, acomodó el gorro gris de lana y le dedicó una mirada firme al infante que se rompió cuando suspiro por ver el cabello dejar nuevamente el rubio cenizo y comenzar a pintarse de rojo fuego —No jovencito, quedamos en que solo una vez por día ganarías, y ya se fue tu oportunidad de hoy— Faux parpadeó un par de veces cuando incluso los pequeños ojitos tomaron un color rojizo

—¡Ama!— gimió el menor, agitando los brazos, un puchero resaltando sus labios. Se ve tan tierno haciendo eso, admitió un poquito encantada por el curioso aspecto que estaba tomando el niño. Dándose cuenta de lo cerca que estaba de ceder se cruzó de brazos y gruño ofendida

—No, me niego, no vas a convencerme Chewing-gum, soy el adulto aquí y si digo no es no, así es como manda el presidente de los Estados Unidos— declaró firme, entonces se giró, lo suficiente para darle la espalda a Chewing-gum.

_Ese niño, cree que puede manipularme cuando quiera,_ pues no, primero caería agua del cielo antes de que Faux se dejara manipular, eso seguro. La pelirroja asintió satisfecha consigo misma, tomó el vaso donde había estado recaudando las monedas que le daban cuando vio a un hombre acercándose, entusiasmada ofreció el vaso

—Feliz año nuevo, señora— saludó el hombre, sacando de uno de sus bolsillos un par de monedas para dejarlas en el vaso, el tintineo hizo a Faux sonreír

—Feliz año nuevo para usted también, y gracias—contestó mirando al hombre alejarse, con ansiedad metió la mano al vaso y sacó un par de monedas que resultaban ser 10 peniques, emocionada giró a donde había sentado al niño —¡Oh mira, Chewing! Son diez peniques, ahora si podemos ir a los- ¿Chewing-gum?— se interrumpió, mirando el lugar vacío, donde Chewing se suponía que debía de estar —¿¡Chewing-gum!?— gritó levantándose de inmediato, mirando a todos lados en busca de el pequeño niño, un dolor retorcido presentándose en su pecho cuando no hubo señales de cabello rubio o rojo

_ Mon Dieu _

Faux metió el par de monedas en su bolsa antes de caminar al extremo contrario de la banqueta, agradeció al presidente que no hubiera demasiada gente en la calle por la fecha. Miró a ambos lados, sintiéndose peor por no ver un pequeño cuerpo caminando en algún lugar.

—Concentrate Faux, no puede estar lejos, seguramente se cansó y decidió regresar al callejón o...— se frotó las manos con fuerza antes de cruzar nuevamente y comenzar el camino de regreso al callejón que había tomado con Chewing-gum, el grito lejano de un niño alegre detuvo su marcha. A pesar de la poca gente en la calle, los juegos estaban invadidos por un grupo de niños, uno en particular gritaba cada vez que su columpio llegaba más alto

_ Seguramente... _

—Por favor presidente, nunca me haz fallado— pidió corriendo a los juegos, deseando que de verdad el pequeño Chewing estuviera ahí. No quería volver a estar sola, siendo ignorada... _Faux et je suis fou._

Salto a su vista una resbaladilla, otros tres columpios junto a un sube y baja —¡Chewing-gum!— grito, llamando la atención de todos los niños, miró a cada uno con creciente miedo al identificar ropas nuevas y en ningún lado la ropa maltratada por causa de unas polillas ¿Dónde estaba? Y entonces, de las barras de mono, bajó un niño, con cabello castaño y ojos rojos, con el mismo abrigo agujereado que Faux reconoció de inmediato, sin pensarlo se arrojó al suelo y abrazó al menor

—¡Chewing! Mon Dieu ¿Por qué te fuiste?— preguntó, el dolor de su pecho desvaneciendo poco a poco, alejó al menor un poco para verlo al sentir algo más diferente, cuando lo reconoció abrió ligeramente más los ojos —Oh, por el presidente ¡Creciste! ¿por qué?— si no fuera por el abrigo, Faux podría jurar que no era Chewing, porque a pesar de cambiar el cabello, piel y ojos constantemente, nunca había cambiado su altura, ahora fácilmente podría confundirse como un niño de tres o cuatro años. El menor se retorció las manos, su cabello cambiando a un ligero color pelirrojo

—eria ugar, pelo no me lejo, olo ninos gandes— explicó apenas, señalando a los demás niños que habían regresado a jugar sin prestarles la más mínima atención. Faux suspiro, el eco del susto picando en su pecho

—Por Ronald Reagan, Chewing no debes de irte asi otra vez, te perderás cariño— explicó, acariciando el pequeño rostro que aún se mantenía tan tierno a pesar del crecimiento de altura. Por un breve momento había pensado que, como todos los que alguna vez conoció, Chewing-gum la había abandonado para irse a vivir una mejor vida lejos de ella, su vista comienzo a ser borrosa, Faux parpadeó sorprendida

—No lloles, ama, no lloles— pidió Chewing-gum quitando con sus manos pequeñas las gotas de agua que estaban bajando por las mejillas de la mujer, sintiendo también ganas de comenzar a llorar porque su ama no lo había regañado desde que lo había sacado de esa caja que olía mal. Faux se sacudió las manos

—No estoy llorando, solo estoy... ¡Enojada! No me vuelvas a hacer esto Chewing ¿Oíste?— señaló acusadoramente al niño que sin evitarlo comenzó a tener sus ojos brillando en lágrimas, sus ojos tornándose de un azul pálido. Faux no pudo sostener la fachada mucho antes de abrazar al pequeño con fuerza, temiendo que el niño desapareciera repentinamente —No te vuelvas a ir— susurró, sintiéndose miserable por necesitar de un niño que ni siquiera era de ella

—Si ama— contestó Chewing-gum, no queriendo volver a ser regresado a la casa de la mujer larga y el hombre feo, aún tenía miedo de él hombre gigante, a veces recordaba los gritos acompañados de los lloriqueos del niño bolita. Un ligero temblor lo hizo sacudirse y el miedo que había sentido aquella noche volvió provocando que volviera a llorar con fuerza y mojara el hombro de su ama, porque había corrido con mucha suerte de haber sido encontrado por su ama cuando el hombre lo dejó en aquella caja. Había tenido la impresión de que su mamá había sido lastimada por el hombre malo luego de que la luz verde la alcanzara, había sentido mucho miedo cuando ella gritó pero ahora estaba aquí, con él.

Faux por otro lado no recordaba cosas de su vida decente, nada además del profundo y terrible sentimiento de ser abandonada por sombras borrosas a las que llamaba desesperadamente para que se quedaran con ella, pero ninguna de las sombras se quedó, luego de eso había vagado por las calles de Londres, siendo ganadora de las miradas llenas de lástima de los demás vagabundos quienes a pesar de compartir situación no se apoyaban en ella, no como Fire se apoyaba en Gloria y en su momento con Walter, porque ella era la loca, porque ella nunca sería de ayuda.

Ambos se quedaron abrazados, necesitados de afecto y desesperados por algo de tranquilidad y paz, cuando Faux sintió que podía levantar la cara y no se pondría a llorar otra vez soltó al niño que tenía la nariz de un curioso tono rojo al igual que sus ojos azules

—¡Bien! Ahora volvamos, compraremos la botella de agua y nos iremos al callejón— explicó con voz ronca mientras se enderezaba, sorprendida de ver que Chewing ahora le llegaba perfectamente a la cintura con ayuda del pompón que tenía la punta del gorro, la duda de si era recomendable cargarlo o no floto en su mente al mismo tiempo que el niño miraba añorante los juegos —Sin berrinches— advirtió de inmediato, ganando la atención de los ojos azules

Chewing-gum miró unos segundos los juegos antes de tomar la mano que Faux le estaba extendiendo y comenzó a caminar. La mujer asintió satisfecha caminando a donde recordaba que estaba una tienda. La perspectiva de algo de agua haciéndola apresurar el paso, no hubo mucho problema pues Chewing le siguió el ritmo apenas gracias a su nueva estatura, pero eso no evitó que tropezara torpemente un par de veces. Unos minutos más tarde Faux salía de un local, sosteniendo la mano de Chewing-gum y la botella de agua en la seguridad de su abrigo. Había sido un día agitado por lo que decidió ir directamente al callejón en vez de regresar al parque, ya mañana se pondría al corriente con la limosna

—¡No puede ser! Taylor, tiene un niño con ella ¿Será...?— Faux giró despacio, tratando de no mostrar que escuchó el chillido de la mujer que estaba caminando a unos metros detrás de ellos. El tono de urgencia le dio un mal presentimiento a Faux, tuvo un vista borrosa de una mujer castaña con un vestido, sujeta de un hombre de traje caro, la mujer los miraba a ella y Chewing-gum con detenimiento

Será mejor correr, pensó, a punto de cargar a Chewing-gum hasta que sintió el peso del niño hacerla trastabillar ¡Pesa mucho! El niño le dio una mirada llena de curiosidad por su movimiento, Faux entonces decidió que correrían, apretó la pequeña mano que sostenía y apresuró el paso

—Margaret, no creo que sea....— debatió el hombre, Faux pensando ya en las rutas que reconocía para poder escapar manteniendo un paso apresurado que no llegaba a ser considerado como correr

—¡Oficial! ¡Esa mujer es la que buscan, ella tiene al niño— esta vez no hubo delicadeza, Faux giró la cabeza por completo, un hombre de la ley estaba parado junto a la mujer de vestido que la apuntaba con insistencia. el pánico se apoderó de su ser y el instinto de correr antes de que fuera alcanzada la obligó a moverse

—¡Margaret!— advirtió el hombre de traje caro tratando de apartar a su presunta esposa del hombre de la ley que ya tenía su mirada sobre Faux que de inmediato trató nuevamente de cargar a Chewing-gum, consciente de que el niño no podría correr lo suficiente junto con ella

—Señora— llamó la voz del oficial, Faux no se atrevió a voltear esta vez, sosteniendo con fuerza al pequeño en sus brazos cuando se internó en uno de los callejones —¡Señora! ¡Deténgase! ¡Deténgase ahora!— el grito no hizo otra cosa más que motivarla a correr más rápido, los pasos pesados producían eco en la estrecha calle.

Al salir Faux cruzó de inmediato a la otra banqueta, el sonido de una bocina de un automóvil señalando que fue un movimiento imprudente, aun así no se detuvo, corriendo a otro callejón lleno de cajas que la hicieron tropezar y terminar en el suelo de rodillas y lastimando la carga en sus brazos

—¡Ama!— gimió Chewing-gum, sobándose las manos, Faux se levantó de inmediato al reconocer el eco de los pasos, la poca ventaja que había ganado al cruzar perdida cuando el hombre de traje azul apareció al inicio del callejón

—¡Corre Chewing! ¡Corre!— exclamó, jalando al menor de la mano para que la siguiera, estaban apenas a un par de calles del callejón donde siempre se quedaban, seguramente ahí podrían esconderse. El menor apenas y podía seguir el ritmo, tropezando constantemente

Otra orden para detenerse había sido gritada cuando salieron del callejón y tomaron la ruta que señalaba la banqueta. Faux aprovechó el movimiento para jalar a Chewing y volverlo a cargar entre sus brazos, manchas borrosas de los locales apenas eran notadas por Faux que esperanzada vió la entrada de su preciado callejón al costado de la panadería, nuevamente cruzó la calle deseando que alguno de los autos atropellara al hombre de la ley para que la dejara en paz, pero al dar una mirada atrás noto que el hombre estaba bastante cerca de ellos.

Un peso de cansancio se presentó en sus brazos, acostumbrados a cargar a un niño más pequeño del que llevaba, Chewing-gum había comenzado a llorar, si por miedo o por el pasado golpe Faux no estaba segura, había entrado en su callejón, su montón de ropa vieja puesta a un lado del contenedor de basura la hizo dudar un momento de su carrera al ver la manta de Chewing-gum, duda que le dió el tiempo suficiente al oficial para alcanzarlos

—¡Suelte al niño!— ordenó, una mano ya puesta encima del estuche que sin duda escondía el artefacto que usaban para matar. Faux se negó, apretando más a Chewing en sus brazos —¡Hágalo ahora!— gritó el hombre de la ley avanzando un par de pasos, apunto de dar el tercer paso una puerta lo golpeó tirándolo al suelo

Faux parpadeó sorprendida, descubriendo que la puerta no había aparecido de la nada, si no que era la puerta de servicio de la panadería y por ella se asomaba el mismo muchacho que esta mañana le había dado su primer pan fresco en meses —¡Lo siento! No lo vi oficial— declaró con una sonrisa antes de mirar a Faux quien apenas asintió antes de echar a correr otra vez. Salió a la calle y esta vez decidió esconderse en el callejón siguiente, la punzada en sus brazos la estaba haciendo temer que Chewin-gum podría terminar en el suelo nuevamente si sus brazos llegaban a ceder al cansancio

Antes de entrar dio una mirada atrás, el oficial apenas saliendo del callejón se sostenía la nariz y en cuanto identificó a Faux corrió en su dirección, Faux entró de inmediato, notando los contenedores en cada extremo del callejón junto a un montón de bolsas, recordando una persecución anterior se acercó a las bolsas con decisión

—Vamos, vamos— susurró, creando una especie de fuerte lo suficientemente grande para entrar ella y el niño, con cuidado entró y cubrió el agujero con otra bolsa cuyo contenido no deseaba conocer

—Ama— chilló Chewing-gum, seguramente incómodo con el olor. Faux de inmediato lo abrazó al reconocer distantes pasos

—Shhh— chitó, despacio y lo más bajo posible —shhh— repitió, dando caricias a la presunta espalda de Chewing tratando de calmarlo a pesar de que su propio corazón palpitaba de manera desenfrenada en su pecho. Solo para que se detuviera abruptamente cuando los pasos se hicieron más audibles y por un pequeño hueco pudo observar unos zapatos negros lustrados

—¡Escapó!— Chewing-gum se encogió en su lugar por el grito, Faux lo apretó más en sus brazos, pidiendo que el oficial se fuera —Aquí oficial Brown— habló en alto, un sonido de interferencia hizo a Faux preguntarse si estaba usando uno de esos aparatos que se usaban últimamente para comunicar a la gente —tengo a una sospechosa en los límites de Berkshire, en el caso del niño desaparecido, lleva con ella un niño de cuatros de años, claras señales de ser una mendiga— Faux escuchó atentamente, una interferencia y casi brinca cuando escucho la voz de un hombre

_—¿¡Cuatro años!? **¡BROWN!** ¿Acaso hablo chino? Claramente dije que esta mañana que el niño tiene un año **¡CASI DOS!** ¿Sabes cuánto es eso acaso? ¡Por dios Brown, deja de pensar en esa estúpida novia que tienes y concéntrate! Además, el que buscamos es azabache ¿De qué color tiene el cabello el niño?—_ la voz estaba distorsionada y lejana, pero claramente molesta, Faux sintió que Chewing temblaba en sus brazos

—R-rubio señor— contestó dudoso el hombre de la ley, comenzando a dar pasos vacilantes a la salida del callejón, no lo suficiente para que Faux pudiera salir

_—¡Dios Terry! **¡RUBIO!** ¿Sabes acaso la diferencia entre negro y rubio? ¡Maldito Idiota! El ministro nos tiene presionados en busca de ese niño y tu dando falsos avisos **¡CONCENTRATE DE UNA VEZ NOVATO!** —_ hubo un silencio tenso que Faux temió romper cuando una picazón llegó a su nariz por el pútrido olor del contenido de las bolsas, precavida cubrió la boca y nariz del pequeño con su manga

—sí señor, entiendo— contestó en voz baja el hombre de la ley, el sonido de interferencia volvió apenas unos segundos antes de desaparecer. Chewing-gum volvió a agitarse cuando un inconfundible sonido de golpes a la pared llenó el aire —Maldito gordo, siempre nos envía a nosotros y se queda el crédito...— la voz estaba agitada, molesta, una clara señal de que todavía no podían salir, no si querían irse sin tener problemas —...ademas no es culpa de Clare, ella solo quiere lo mejor para mi, y obviamente este trabajo es un asco. Debería de renunciar—

Faux contuvo el aliento, escuchando la voz quejumbrosa alejarse a medida que era menos claro lo que decía, aun así espero unos momentos más en silencio, esperando a que no fuera una trampa. Su concentración se perdió cuando el pequeño cuerpo que sostenía se agitó, de inmediato se levantó retirando las bolsas de encima suyo, respirando el aire fresco con verdadera necesidad.

Chewing-gum también aspiró, solo para comenzar a gimotear en clara señal de seguir llorando, con cuidado Faux cargó al niño y comenzó a arrullarlo, tratando de calmarlo mientras se alejaba del montón de bolsas —Shh, shh ya, ya pasó, tranquilo— Faux se acercó a la orilla del callejón con pasos lentos, mirando a todos lados por si el hombre de la ley seguía merodeando cerca sin dejar de acariciar la espalda de Chewing

Si lo que había escuchado era cierto, entonces los hombres de la ley estarían dando vueltas por la ciudad, después de todo estaban buscando a un niño, más pequeño que Chewing-gum pero no por eso Faux y él estarían a salvo, tan solo esta vez habían corrido con mucha suerte. Necesitaban moverse, ahora podrían regresar a las zonas residenciales, era más probable que buscaran en los centros comerciales que en las casas, así que necesitaba ir por sus cosas al otro callejón

Con mucha precaución y cuidado regresó a su callejón, alerta a la presencia de cualquier persona vestida de color azul oscuro o alguna señora usando un vestido, Chewing-gum en sus brazos comenzaba a calmarse cuando entró en su callejón, sacando su cara del hombro de Faux cuando esta lo bajo lentamente para recoger sus cosas

—Eso estuvo cerca, pero no podemos arriesgarnos, no otra vez....— Faux se palmeó el bolsillo del abrigo, aliviada de sentir la botella de agua aun dentro, Chewing-gum hipo y se llevó la mano a la boca, solo para hacer una mueca cuando sus dientes chocaron contra su carne —Están buscando a un niño, pobrecito, ojala lo encuentren— deseo de buena fe, porque si lo estaban buscando significaba que alguien lo quería, tal vez una mamá y un papá que esperaban por él niño, si ella se había sentido fatal porque Chewing desapareció de su vista unos minutos no quería saber qué sentían los padres

Pobres señores, pensó al tiempo que se acomodaba la maleta de ropa en la espalda como en las últimas semanas. Al sentir su carga segura miró a Chewing, el niño ahora solo hipaba cada cierto tiempo, sus ojos estaban ganando un color más fuerte que comenzaba a dejar de ser azul para dar paso a un violeta oscuro semejante al del amanecer

—Ahora, Chewing-gum, necesito que regreses a tu tamaño normal, no puedo cargarte así— pidió, aun sorprendida de que Chewing-gum pudiera hacerse más alto pero preocupada de que algún otro hombre de la ley los encontrará, el niño asintió , cerrando sus ojitos y apretando las manos.

Faux alzó las cejas cuando el niño brinco un par de veces en el mismo lugar, y luego brincó una tercera, esta vez abriendo los ojos que ahora eran notablemente violetas

—No puelo... ele ki— se quejó, mostrando la palma de su mano con motas de tierra y unas sospechosas manchas rojas, Faux de inmediato la acarició, sintiendo los bordes de las heridas. Tal vez no lo hizo con la suficiente delicadeza porque Chewing comenzó a llorar

—No, no llores, shh, tranquilo— tranquilizó dándole unas caricias en la espalda, tomando al niño entre sus brazos, Chewing se calmó unos momentos después soltando suspiros que le calaban en el corazón de Faux, que a pesar de sentirse fatal, sabía que debían moverse —Debemos de buscar otro refugio, apa nos ayudó a escapar, pero no correremos con tanta suerte— advirtió soltando el abrazo, Chewing suspiró con fuerza —Vamos dame, la mano— pidió, un poco triste porque ya no podría cargar a su niño como antes

—Si ama— 

* * *

_ Julio de 1983 _

Estaba olvidando algo.

Cuando tu cerebro grita _**¡Olvidas algo!**_ pero es tan malo que no te recuerda _que_ , así se sentía; era una extraña sensación que la estaba persiguiendo desde hace unos días, desde que despertaba hasta que se iba a dormir. ¿Tal vez había olvidado peinarse? ¿Recoger algo? ¿Atarse las agujetas? Quien sabe, por más que trata no puede acordarse, de verdad se le olvido

—....an, despieta, tenemos que inos— tal vez hoy sí podría acordarse. Abrió los ojos con cuidado, recordando donde se había quedado a dormir la noche anterior; su justificación había sido el calor, Inglaterra solía ser frío durante los primeros meses del año por lo que sí podía, entonces se quedaba afuera a disfrutar de las temperaturas cálidas que traían los demás meses, por eso decidió que se quedaría debajo de un puente.

La luz del día era brillante por decir menos, se sintió inmediatamente llena de energía por la vista de un cielo despejado y un clima templado. Estiró los brazos y finalmente se levantó de la cama de cartones y periódicos que había hecho para amortiguar lo duro del suelo, sacudió su cabello pelirrojo para quitarse la tierra. Solo entonces buscó a su acompañante.

Ni siquiera tuvo que buscar, porque él estaba frente a ella, un cabello rizado castaño abundaba en su cabeza, su piel era pálida con algunas pecas que resaltan los ojos verdes. Faux sonrió y sin evitarlo tendió una mano para acercar al pequeño niño a ella en un asfixiante abrazo

—¡Te ves tan guapo Chewing-gum!— chillo el halago apretando al infante solo para después sacudir el cabello que esta vez era suave, jamás olvidaría la vez que se sentía como pasto por lo corto que estaba

—¡Maman! D-eja, ¡Acabó de peinalme!— sacudió el menor con enfado, consiguiendo que la mujer mostrará una sonrisa aún más grande pero dejó ir al menor que se retiró de inmediato, sus manos tratando de acomodar el cabello que había comenzado a tener las raíces color cereza

Chewing-gum, él era el único que acompañaba a Faux, algo ciertamente obvio suponiendo que era su hijo; le pertenecía a ella debido a que lo había encontrado en un contenedor de basura hace años. Exactamente cuantos no sabía, lo que sí sabía era que Chewing-gum tenía una increíble habilidad para transformarse, cambiar su cabello, sus ojos, cara, cualquier cosa. Y estaba en los terribles cinco, la edad donde los niños comienzan a hacer preguntas

—¿Qué tienes con mi cabello? siemple lo aduinas— preguntas como esta, Faux agitó la mano, minimizando el tema mientras recogía sus pertenencias.

Faux era un mujer de la calle, una mendiga, una que no recordaba cosas tan básicas como su nombre verdadero o su edad, algunos la habían llamado la loca Faux por las cosas incoherentes que decía.

—Deja de quejarte Chewing, debemos de apurarnos, a esta hora alguien ya debió de vernos y aviso a los hombres de la ley. No tardaran en venir— el niño gruñó, su cabello volviéndose rojo por completo haciéndolo sentir miserable, porque él quería mantenerlo del mismo color el resto del día, detestaba cuando cambiaba constantemente.

Faux tardó apenas unos minutos en hacer su maleta de siempre, donde cargaba dentro ropa vieja que usaba durante el invierno con algunas baratijas que ocupaba algunas veces y otras que encontraba en la basura y podía vender después. Chewing-gum tenía una similar cuando ambos partieron, alejándose justo a tiempo para ver a dos hombre de traje oficial acercarse a donde habían pasado la noche.

Chewing-gum miró a ambos hombres con una pizca de miedo; por alguna razón tenían un movimiento constante cuando se intervenía a un niño en su misma situación, es decir, mendigo, había pasado desde que se dio la alarma de un niño desaparecido en Little Whinging, por alguna razón las autoridades creen que el niño era parte de los mendigos por lo que Chewing-gum era constantemente confundido con el niño perdido. Una tontería suponiendo que él tenía cinco años y el niño tres apenas.

—¿A donde ilemos hoy, maman?— preguntó unas calles más adelante, manteniéndose a la altura que Faux para poder conversar con tranquilidad

—Necesitamos llegar a una zona residencial, tenemos suficiente comida para evitar buscar en los contenedores por un par de días— Chewing-gum hizo una mueca, nunca le gustaba la comida de los contenedores, sabía muy mal a comparación de la comida que raramente compraban, lo que solía ocurrir cuando recibían monedas de más cuando pedían limosna, que sucedía muy pocas veces. Además su mamá solía enfermarse cada vez que comían de lo que encontraban en los contenedores

El menor mantuvo su mirada ceñuda abajo mientras caminaban por las calles hasta que escuchó a un par de niños reír, sus ojos verdes miraron a sus semejantes al otro lado de la calle, ambos vistiendo un uniforme escolar. Su paso se detuvo unos segundos, los niños tenían con ellos una mochila cada quien, donde seguramente llevaban libros y libretas, lápices y ese tipo de cosas que usaban en la escuela y que Chewing nunca había podido tener.

—¿Pol qué no puedo il a la escuela?— preguntó retomando el paso, mirando a Faux con sus ojos brillosos, la mujer de cabellos rojos suspiro

—Porque no tenemos el dinero— contestó dando una mirada a su alrededor, tratando de encontrar un farol al que pedirle indicación de adonde ir, el niño frunció el ceño

—¿Y si ahodo dinelo de la limosna? Tal vez pueda juntal para il— sugirió mirando a los niños caminar en la otra acera, ahora podía asegurar que la señora detrás de ellos podía ser su mamá

—No lo creo, eres demasiado joven, ademas ¿que sucede con esa r?, no puedes decir ferrocarril sin cambiar los ojos a rojo— comentó con un poco de burla, recordaba que los niños de cinco podían hablar bien, Bers lo hacía, claro que con el tono tierno e infantil, pero Chewing-gum tenía problemas para pronunciar algunas letras, la más notable era la r

El menor arrugó la nariz, ofendido; detuvo su paso y tardó un par de segundos que Faux lo notara, al hacerlo volvió los pasos dados y miró curiosa a su hijo, una vaga idea de lo que iba a suceder a continuación. El niño cerró los ojos, concentrándose, repitiendo la palabra en su mente tres veces, Faux esperó paciente y supo que era el momento cuando unos ojos grises le devolvieron la mirada

—Fedocardil—

Faux se mordió el labio, evitando reírse, pero el cambio inmediato de los ojos y las raíces del cabello a rojo la supero dejando que su risa saliera libre mientras que Chewing detenía el cambio y regresaba al cabello castaño y los ojos verdes, dejando lo único rojo mostrarse en sus pálidas mejillas.

_ Qué vergüenza _

—¡Deja de leilte!— gritó mirando acusadoramente a su madre, Faux se sacudió en un par de risas más antes de cubrir su boca con la mano, sus ojos mostrando tanta diversión como sentía pero conteniéndose para no hacer enojar más a su hijo que estaba adquiriendo un curioso color rojo en la piel

Tardó otro poco para que pudiera confiar en que su voz no saldría con un tono de burla, sus ojos castaños notablemente alegres.

—¿Lo ves? Hasta que puedas hablar bien, y tengamos el suficiente dinero, entonces podrás ir— aclaró, Chewing-gum arrugó la nariz y su descontento se mostró cortamente en el color rojo brillante que sus ojos adquirieron un segundo, pero aceptó las palabras de su madre, después de todo ella no le había dicho un no definitivo, como aquella vez que le pregunto porque no tenía a un papá como los demás niños

Faux por su parte frunció el ceño, molesta consigo misma por mentirle a su hijo, así como estaban las cosas, dudaba que alguna vez Chewing-gum fuera a la escuela alguna vez.

—Entonces, si ya terminaste de enojarte, avancemos, necesitamos encontrar una casa antes del anochecer— por mucho que le gustará a Faux disfrutar de las noches cálidas, tenía con ella a un niño que a la menor oportunidad podría enfermarse. Chewing-gum asintió, comenzando a seguir a su madre, repitiendo mentalmente cualquier palabra que no pudiera pronunciar correctamente

Pero al cabo de un rato se aburrió y decidió ver a su alrededor; no recordaba que alguna vez se quedaran en esta parte de la ciudad, aunque había muchas cosas que no recordaba, maman decía que era por culpa de ella pues tampoco solía recordar muchas cosas de antes mientras que otras las olvidaba casi al instante. Chewing-gum podía decir que estaba de acuerdo con ella, a pesar de que había algo que siempre recordaba claramente; un risa fría, íntimamente, un grito horrorizado y una brillante luz verde que a pesar de parecer bonita le daba escalofríos y una sensación de tristeza. Aun así le gustaba ese verde, era un verde tan brillante y único, porque nunca lo había visto en otra cosa que no fueran sus recuerdos, a pesar de lo inquieto que lo ponía

—¿Que piensas, _mon fils_?— el pequeño niño parpadeo, un poco desorientado

—nada maman— contestó volviendo a mirar las tiendas de la calle, esta vez consciente de todos los niños con uniforme a su alrededor, un poco más adelante pudo ver una escuela lo que explico la cantidad de niños, inseguro por la cantidad de gente que le daba miradas de asco por su ropa se acercó a su madre

—¿Nada? Tienes los ojos azules Chewing— señaló Faux mirando el par de joyas azules, el niño parpadeó un par de veces, cada vez más cambiando el tono hasta que el verde volvió, el sentimiento de enojo haciéndolo arrugar la nariz

—¿Pol qué no puedo mantenelo, maman?— preguntó, ambos pasando un grupo de niños que apresuraron el paso cuando una campana se escuchó dentro del colegio. Faux les dio una mirada a los niños con la vaga idea de que Chewing estaba triste por no quedarse con ellos en la escuela

—No lo sé, cuando eras pequeño podías— explicó, recordando una pequeña copia suya —Por desgracia nunca compre el instructivo— añadió tardíamente ante la mirada de infantil frustración que Chewing-gum le estaba brindando

—¿Pol qué los demás niños no tienen este poblema? ¡Siemple son iguales!— se quejó, agitando su pequeña bolsa donde Faux sabía que tenía la manta con la que lo había encontrado en el contenedor de basura, un par de rizos volviéndose rosados y regresando a ser castaños inmediatamente, un cambio casi imperceptible si no fuera porque Faux estaba viendo a su hijo hacer berrinche

Así que no se dio cuenta del hombre que se detuvo a ver a ambos por el cambio de pelo, sus ojos llenos de sospecha, desvió su camino y con cautela comenzó a seguirlos

—Tal vez porque ellos si tienen el instructivo— sugirió, pensando en si alguna vez había visto dicho objeto en alguna vitrina, tal vez y con un poco de ajuste podría comprarlo para que Chewing pudiera controlar los cambios

—¿Y pol qué tú no puedes cambial, maman? A lo mejol así me ayudalias— Faux negó con la cabeza, su marcha se detuvo para poder ver fijamente al menor, el hombre se detuvo y con discreción miro una vitrina fingiendo ver los productos su atención por completo en la conversación

—Ya hablamos de esto Chewing—recordó con voz plana, los ojitos verdes cambiando a un brillante amarillo que hizo al intruso temblar ante la semejanza con los ojos de un licántropo su curiosidad se elevó y olvidando que debía esconderse miró abiertamente al par

—Pero maman...—

—No Chewing— Faux detuvo la queja, tomando las pequeñas manos entre las suyas —Es la verdad y siempre lo será— aseguró tranquila, aunque sentía una terrible presión en el pecho cuando recito su único recuerdo permanente con pesar — _Je suis un menteur, faux et je suis fou_ — el hombre inclinó la cabeza, confundido por el idioma —Nunca seré igual de especial que tú, Chewing-gum, a pesar de ser tu madre— y eso era algo que ponía triste a Chewing-gum, porque sabía lo que esa frase significaba, porque no le gustaba en lo más mínimo que su madre se dijera a sí misma loca o falsa, eran unas palabras muy feas que nunca le gustarían

—Peldón, maman— Faux se sintió culpable cuando los ojos se volvieron azul celeste y lágrimas pequeñas salieron

—No es tu culpa, Chewing, es algo que siempre supe, incluso antes de que tu llegaras, así que deja de estar triste, seguramente si te calmas podrás dejar de cambiar y volverás a tener control de los cambios— Chewing asintió, su vista borrosa por las lágrimas, pero aun así logró atisbar la sonrisa tranquilizadora de su madre que solo aumentó cuando volvió a ser correspondida por una mirada verde esmeralda

—¿Disculpen?— interrumpió el desconocido acercándose con cuidado para no asustar a nadie, su propósito no resultó cuando Faux inmediatamente se enderezó y puso detrás de ella a Chewing, protegiéndolo de la vista del hombre que aún se mantenía curioso, cuando la mujer de cabellos pelirrojos comenzó a dar pasos hacia atrás volvió a hablar —Ah no, yo no quiero hacerles daño, es solo que note el problema de su hijo— explicó, luchando contra el impulso de avanzar el espacio que la mujer había puesto entre ellos

—¿Problema? Chewing no tiene ningún problema, ademas ¿Quién es usted? ¿Un hombre de la ley?— el desconocido hizo una mueca, la desconfianza era palpable en las preguntas lanzadas, le dio una mirada al niño que había captado su atención; si tuviera que adivinar no tendría más que unos cinco o seis años, lo que le hizo calar hondo en su corazón cuando una chispa de esperanza apareció al ver que era un niño de la calle

Pero no era Harry, _su Harry_

—Mi nombre es Remus, y no, no soy....policía... soy maestro, en un colegio que estoy seguro que Chewing podrá asistir cuando sea mayor— explicó con cuidado, la seguridad de que el niño era un metamorfomago apareció cuando el cabello del niño,que se asomaba con cuidado, cambio del castaño a un brillante dorado

—¿Un colegio?— preguntó con voz esperanzada, Remus no pudo evitar sonreír en su dirección con cariño, su corazón destrozado sintiéndose mejor por ayudar a un niño

—Chewing-gum no irá a ningún colegio— negó la mujer, sus manos sosteniendo firmemente al pequeño que inmediatamente vio a su madre con una mezcla de sorpresa y dolor. Remus sintió a su lobo gruñir ante la negativa, agradeció la lejanía de la luna llena cuando pudo someter rápidamente el sentimiento de ira

—Lo hará, algún día— susurró con cuidado cuando la mujer avanzó otro paso hacia atrás —Hogwarts tendrá las puertas abiertas para él cuando tenga once años, y entonces podrán ayudarle a controlar los cambios— afirmó confiado en que ese niño llegaría al colegio algún día y que su habilidad sería sometida con práctica, la razón de su acercamiento solo había sido para advertir a la mujer, después de todo la intolerancia a la magia era la causa por la que su cachorro estaba perdido, no quería que este niño sufriera abandono solo porque su madre no entendía los cambios corporales que sufría debido a su metamorfomagia

—No irá a ningún lado, siempre estará aquí conmigo, aprenderá solo a controlarse— contradijo la mujer con firmeza, ganando otra mirada herida del niño que se escondía detrás de ella

—Maman...— trató de intervenir, esperanzado de poder ir al colegio que el hombre mencionaba, la necesidad de controlarse como prioridad, después de todo, a los demás niños les daba miedo que pudiera cambiar, seguramente porque ellos ya tenían suficiente práctica, mientras que Chewing no

—No Chewing, este hombre solo trata de engañarnos— declaró con seguridad Faux, después de todo el hombre vestía ropa de gente decente, gente que los trataba de lo peor, no era posible que alguna vez alguno de ellos que no fuera apá pudiera, o quisiera, ayudarlos, además de que la perspectiva de que Chewing-gum se fuera y la abandonara le aterraba por completo —Vámonos— ordenó con voz firme, sosteniendo la mano de Chewing-gum y caminando con velocidad para alejarse del desconocido

—¡Maman!— gritó el menor en protesta pero su madre siguió caminando, lo único que pudo hacer fue mirar hacia atrás donde el hombre se había quedado parado sin seguirlos, agito la mano en despedida y decidió mejor seguir a su madre que por poco lo arrastraba

Mientras Remus se quedó ahí, la vaga sensación de que solo había metido la pata, otra vez, zumbando en su cabeza. Había cometido muchos errores en su vida, los suficientes como para considerar que su licantropía era suficiente castigo para él, hasta que cometió el peor, un error cuya redención aun no terminaba, nunca terminaría, no si nunca encontraba a Harry

Repentinamente se sobresaltó cuando una mano toco su hombro y lo agito, sus reflejos de hombre lobo saliendo cuando empujo la mano y un gruñido salió de sus labios antes de que el aroma a hierbas y libros llegó a su nariz, se calmó de inmediato y le dio una mirada de disculpa al hombre a su lado, sus pensamientos demasiado profundos no le habían permitido darse cuenta de cuando el mago apareció a su lado

—¿En serio? Pensé que estabas más controlado que eso, Lupin— comentó el mago de túnicas negras, sacudiendo su ropa muggle negra para disimular el temblor de su cuerpo por el miedo de ser víctima de un reflejo licántropo, otra vez

—¿Qué haces aquí, Severus? Creí que ibas a quedarte en Hogwarts hasta que los niños abordarán el tren— preguntó evadiendo por completo el tema de su control, sabiendo que a su compañero le desagradaba por completo el que fuera un hombre lobo

—¿Ya revisaste el lugar, Remus?— preguntó en su lugar Snape, mirando alrededor para reconocer a donde había llegado, después de todo había usado el traslador de doble vía que llevaba el hombre lobo con él

Había estado aburrido en su oficina cuando su jefe, Albus Dumbledore, director del colegio donde trabajaba, le avisó que Remus había ido al mundo muggle luego de que se diera una alarma de avistamiento de un niño en situación de calle menor que probablemente podría ser Harry Potter; el niño que había desaparecido dos años atrás al ser abandonado por su estúpido tío en un contenedor de basura

Una de las cejas de Severus se elevó cuando el hombre lobo dio una sacudida y miro el suelo con pena

—No... todavía no, lo siento, me entretuve con algo— se disculpó, mirando la dirección en que la mujer pelirroja se había llevado al niño metamorfomago con ella, esperaba no haber obrado mal al decirle de Hogwarts

—¡Por Merlin, Lupin! ¿y si fuera una alerta verdadera? ¿y si Potter estuviera ahí?— gruño, mirando en ambas direcciones para discernir a dónde deberían de ir, una queja que le daría al director sobre lo inútil que estaba siendo el hombre lobo en la tarea de buscar al niño comenzando a formarse en su cabeza hasta que una mano suave lo tomó del hombro, de inmediato la quitó pero el hombre de cabellos color miel y ojos verdes no se vio ofendido

—No estaba—afirmó cuando se vio con la atención del par de ojos color ónix de su compañero —los de la policía muggle llegaron primero, al parecer la alarma fue falsa porque no había nadie en el lugar— aclaró ante la mirada inquisitiva de Snape que bufo

—Como no existen hechizos para desaparecerse— comentó irónico cruzándose de brazos

—Uno de ellos tiene un detector de magia, si así fuera de todos modos los habrían atrapado— repuso Remus con cansancio, reconociendo a donde iba la conversación antes de que compañero siquiera contestara

—Claro, como confías mucho en tu conocimiento de cómo actúan los muggles ¿no?— escupió con veneno, haciendo que Remus se sintiera culpable, como siempre que llegaban a este punto de la discusión

—No tengo porque justificarme contigo, Severus— contesto como excusa, una muy débil que solo dio pie a que el mago de ropas oscuras siguiera con sus ataques verbales que tenía que evitar cuando ambos se encontraban bajo la vigilancia de Dumbledore

—Claro que no, después de todo no fui yo quien puso a Potter en casa de sus tíos, y tampoco fui a quién acudiste cuando tu torpe plan Gryffindor para quedarte con Harry no funcionó y solo provocaste que Dursley se deshiciera del mocoso— para toque dramático Snape aplaudió, toda lo burla plasmada en el acto. Remus resoplo exasperado por la actitud de su compañero 

—¡No sabia que Petunia tenía marido o un hijo, la última vez que supe de ella fue antes de que James y Lily se casaran!— medio gritó medio masculló, sintiendo cierto grado de culpa ante la mirada herida de Snape, como cada vez que se hablaba de Lily enfrente de él, que en los últimos años había sido frecuente con su hijo perdido en las calles de Londres

—Ahora, si, fue mi culpa por poner la compulsión en la casa sin verificar que Petunia sería la única afectada, también fue culpa mía que cuando Vernon Dursley estaba frente a mi con Harry en una cesta apareciera a Harry en el asiento del coche— a este punto Remus escuchaba en sus oídos a su lobo gimiendo herido, consumido por la culpa de sus acciones pero no se detuvo, sabiendo que a pesar de ser el causante de que Harry estuviera perdido había tenido razón en una cosa: —Pero recuerda esto, Severus, la compulsión solo aumentaba los sentimientos negativos, y si Vernon Dursley fue lo suficiente bestia para dejar a un niño en la basura fue porque el odio ya estaba ahí, y no puedo decir que me alegra saber que por culpa mía evite que Harry sufriera de violencia por parte de un tío golpeador—

Y antes de que Severus pudiera reaccionar y contestar con algo Remus se apareció, abandonandolo en una calle vacía de Londres, sabiendo que si Harry Potter se hubiera quedado en el número 4 de Privet Drive, tal vez no hubiera llegado vivo a los once años, como su tía Petunia.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Muchas gracias por los kudos y los comentarios!
> 
> Diablos, tarde mucho en actualizar, una disculpa, para recompensarlo debo decirles que el próximo capítulo será subido pronto, eso si mi ansiedad sigue existiendo y me permite seguir escribiendo, quien sabe.
> 
> Espero que les guste como va esta historia. Deseando que se encuentren bien y tengan una agradable noche me despido.
> 
> Próximo capitulo: lo que una madre hace


	5. Lo que una madre hace

_ Marzo de 1985 _

Los días viernes eran de compras en la pequeña plaza, ubicada en los límites de Berkshire, y aunque era apodada así en realidad eran tres calles llenas de tiendas y locales que solían vender productos de primera necesidad, carne, verduras, pan, etc.; y justo al terminar la tercera cuadra, se encontraba un parque con jardines y un pequeño kiosco que era una novedad para los visitantes.

Benjamín era el nuevo vendedor detrás de la vitrina de vidrio en la farmacia; su tía, que era la dueña, estaba harta de que él permaneciera todo el día dibujando cosas sin sentido, algo que nunca le daría el sustento para comer según toda su familia, no es que él creyera que lo necesitará, después de todo había heredado una gran fortuna cuando sus padres murieron y que fácilmente lo tendrían a flote si decidía nunca trabajar. Mientras tanto su tía era igual de rica por los locales que poseía en varias partes de la ciudad, pero ser comparado con sus primos cuyos trabajos eran remunerados, Benjamín era apenas algo más que una lacra.

Acepto el trabajo luego de una semana entera de presión, solo porque era consciente de que la farmacia era el lugar menos frecuentado de los demás locales. Y Benjamín esperaba que así se mantuviera, después de todo podía continuar con sus dibujos si nadie venía a molestar en las ocho horas que debía de mantener la cortina arriba. Con lo que no contaba era lo irritante que podían ser tres personas en busca de medicamentos, frustración de Benjamín que nunca supieran el nombre y siempre preguntaran por 'algo que ayude con la tos' haciendo que perdiera bastante tiempo buscando algo que se ajustara a lo que el cliente necesitaba.

Ése viernes sin duda no tenía esperanzas de tener tiempo libre para dibujar, sabía que el día era usado por varias familias para surtir la alacena, más que obvio que también el botiquín. La mera idea de tener el local lleno lo hizo estremecer, nunca había sido bueno para hablar, no como sus primos que eran vendedores en grandes tiendas o banqueros, Benjamín siempre había sido la oveja negra, el que no encajaba. Por lo que se le ocurrió la gran idea de abrir tarde, después de todo él tenía las llaves y su tía no pasaría hasta después de las tres a revisar si iba bien el asunto, fácilmente podría comenzar a vender a eso de las doce y se salvaría de tres horas de gente.

Brillante

Ese día no fue testigo del amanecer, tomó un relajante baño, desayuno sin prisas y a eso de las diez comenzó a meter varias cosas en la mochila que siempre llevaba al trabajo, su libreta, colores, lápices, un nuevo sacapuntas porque había roto el anterior en el transcurso de la tarde, el borrador, y con la idea de comenzar un nuevo tema metió su diario, el que había usado para tomar notas y consejos que recaudó a lo largo de sus años en la universidad, probablemente sería relajante dibujar árboles o flores ahora que la primavera estaba regresando a Gran Bretaña. Verificando que todo estuviera en orden salió de su casa cuando el reloj marcaba las 11.

Benjamín vivía a unas cuadras del local, las suficientes para que se cansara caminando pero pocas para justificar el uso del transporte, esa mañana se lo tomó con calma, después de todo solo trabajaría cinco horas, además de que la brisa de la tarde estaba comenzando, volviendo agradable su caminata. Su vista se perdió en los transeúntes, familias cargadas con bolsas de comida, señoras conversando, hombres corriendo al trabajo, pero su atención se concentró en los pequeños jardines de los establecimientos, algunos árboles sembrados en un corto metro de tierra con sus ramas apenas manchadas por hojas verdes, demasiado pequeñas para brindar algo de sombra

Su atención fue capturada por completo cuando llegó al parque, el pasto comenzaba a crecer de manera incontrolable, algunas florecillas violetas estaban por abrir; era seguro, comenzaría a dibujar flores. Tal vez con suficiente práctica, en dos semanas, pudiera pintar un paisaje con pinturas. Ya vería después. Su mente flotando en el tema no capto el alboroto de una esquina lejana.

Un niño era perseguido por dos hombres, sus brazos protegiendo un bulto en su abrigo, aprovechó la esquina para quitarse el abrigo y volverlo una bola protectora que lanzó al costado de una caja que estaba por ahí, de inmediato su cabello cambió junto con su altura, volviéndose más alto, detuvo su carrera y se sentó en la acera, mirando con precaución a sus perseguidores seguir corriendo en busca de un niño que nunca encontraría.

Benjamín no prestaba atención, porque si lo hubiera visto la escena, habría gritado por una muestra de brujería, pero su mente flotando en nubes de flores de brezno fui incapaz. Cruzó la calle y sacó de uno de sus bolsillos un manojo de llaves, pasó a un costado del niño que hizo brujería, que estaba sentado en la acera frente a la farmacia. Sin preocupación se agacho para quitar el candado izquierdo, sin percatarse de la mirada celeste curiosa en su persona. Benjamin cambio de posición, preparado para quitar el candado derecho pero notó la caja de basura que había sacado la tarde anterior seguir en su lugar, junto con abrigo gastado y sucio que no recordaba haber visto jamás, sacándose la aza izquierda de la mochila recogió el abrigo ajeno a la mirada de pánico del niño cambiante

—¡HEY, tú! ¿¡Dónde está el niño, eh!?— tanto Benjamín como el muchacho saltaron asustados por los gritos furiosos de uno de los hombres que habían estado persiguiendo al segundo, Benjamín negó confuso

—¿Niño, señor? No he visto a ningún niño— alegó, sin percatarse de que había soltado un costado del abrigo que dejó caer al suelo tres panes y un par de manzanas verdes, Benjamín palideció mientras que los hombres gruñeron acercándose —E-eso no es mío, yo, yo lo encontré aquí— trató de explicar, dejando caer el abrigo al suelo

—¡Si! ¡Ya! Te creó muchacho, que tú y tus cómplices me han estado robando desde hace tres días— reclamó el más grande de los hombres, un mandil llenó de tierra amarrado a su cintura

—Ahora mismo nos pagaras todo lo que robaron— siguió el otro, su ropa blanca y el mandil sucio de harina delatando su profesión, el niño se mantuvo en la acera, tratando de pasar desapercibido. Benjamín por otro lado comenzó a temblar, con las palabras para explicarse atoradas en su garganta, y lo único que pudo salir fue un grito ahogado cuando ambos hombres lo tomaron cada uno de un brazo y lo arrastraron a sus respectivos negocios, seguros de que el nerviosismo del chico era prueba de su culpabilidad

Tan aterrado como estaba Benjamín dejó caer su mochila junto con las llaves del local y mudo de nervios desapareció en la esquina. El último atisbo de él la punta de sus tenis.

Solo para regresar diez minutos después, siendo arrastrado esta vez por su tía que, para fortuna o desgracia, había decidió ir a ayudarle temprano, sabiendo que los viernes eran pesados, solo para ver el altercado con el niño ladrón y sorprenderse de que cuando el panadero y el vendedor de frutas regresaron traían a su sobrino arrastrando, seguros de que él era el culpable.

Benjamín nunca olvidaría ese viernes, el día en que fue acusado de ladrón y perdió su mochila de la suerte con todas sus cosas dentro, por lo menos las llaves de local y su casa seguían en el piso cuando regresó.

* * *

— ¡Maman! ¡Maman!— Faux detuvo sus movimientos bruscos, soltando el cartón en sus manos, mismo que había usado para desquitar su enojo y hacerlo mermar un poco, sin embargo de nada sirvió cuando vio al chiquillo que caminaba en su dirección, la ira volvió y se esforzó por controlarse, frunciendo el ceño cuando notó lo que su hijo traía con él —No lo vas a creer, maman, ¿recuerdas que iría a revisar en la plaza?— preguntó el menor, mirando distraídamente alrededor, al notar que nadie miraba disminuyó su altura y cambió el cabello negro por uno pelirrojo, semejante al de Faux, sus ojos también cambiaron adquiriendo un fuerte color verde

Faux resopló con fuerza, mandando a volar el control

—¿Revisar, Chewing-gum, no dirás robar?— interrumpió, notando rápidamente como el niño de siete años borró su sonrisa y sus pasos se detuvieron —Estoy loca pero no tonta ¿Creíste que no me daría cuenta? ¡Media ciudad habla de los niños que estaban robando en la plaza!— acusó agitando una mano, y contrario a lo que los faroles le dijeron no se sintió mejor luego de decir lo que sabía, de hecho, empeoró cuando el cabello de su hijo se volvió de un rojo más brillante al igual que los ojos, su altura elevándose unos centímetros

—¡No podemos estar comiendo siempre de la basura, mamá! Siempre que pasa te enfermas y es peor ¿No es más fácil robar comida fresca que los medicamentos?— repuso el menor, sujetando con fuerza uno de los tirantes de la mochila negra que colgaba de sus hombros

—¡No quiero arriesgarte Chewing! Ya lo hablamos, tu habilidad podría hacer que te encuentre ese profesor otra vez ¿Eso es lo quieres? ¿Irte a un colegio a quien sabe donde? ¿Lejos?— Chewing retrocedió, su pelo oscureciendo. Faux misma dio un par de pasos atrás, acariciándose la cabeza que había comenzado a sentir que le daba leves palpitaciones.

Desde unos meses atrás esta misma pelea se repetía, una y otra vez, comenzando con Chewing usando sus habilidades cambiantes para poder robar comida, a pesar de que Faux le había dejado en claro que no debería de hacerlo; se lo había prohibido desde que conocieron a un tal Remus, un supuesto profesor que había advertido de las habilidades de Chewing-gum, anunciando que estos mismos causarían que algún día ambos serían separados para que Chewing-gum pudiera aprender a usarlos al asistir a un colegio, y Faux no estaba dispuesta a dejar ir a su hijo, mucho menos a un lugar que no conocía, así que pensó que si su hijo dejaba de usarlos entonces nadie diría que tenía que irse

Pero Chewing-gum era terco, a pesar de las advertencias seguía usando su poder, y Faux ya estaba asustada, varias veces en la ciudad se enteraba de un grupo de niños que robaban en los negocios, nunca eran atrapados o vueltos a ver, y era evidente que Chewing-gum tenía mano en el asunto cuando era en los sitios donde debería de revisar contenedores donde ocurrieron los robos

—Solo quiero que nos mantengamos juntos, no me interesa enfermarme si así puedo estar segura de que te quedaras conmigo— trató de razonar, usando un tono más bajo, Chewing-gum no contestó, en su lugar fue hasta donde su madre y la abrazó, Faux correspondió, acariciando el cabello pelirrojo que tenía al alcance, su cabeza aun palpitando en leves toques de dolor que quería ignorar

No podía admitir ante Chewing que ella misma estaba preocupada, enfermaba cada vez más constantemente que cuando Chewing era pequeño o estaba sola por su cuenta, y cada vez había más dolor, el suficiente para que tuviera que mantenerse quieta un día, solo por eso Chewing-gum había comenzado a hacerse cargo de recolectar la comida, provocando más preocupaciones a Faux.

El niño mantuvo la mirada baja, sintiendo las caricias en su cabello y relajándose ante el toque. Su mente corriendo en dirección contraria a la de su madre, porque él se negaba a dejar que su madre sufriera cada vez que se enfermaba, puede que ella misma no lo recordará, pero eran días largos en que no se levantaba, acostada mientras soltaba quejidos que asustaban a Chewing, siempre teniendo que vigilar a su madre al día siguiente para estar cerca si llegaba a sentirse mal otra vez y poder servir de apoyo

No importaba que ella misma le dijera que no, porque lo seguiría haciendo,  _ seguirá robando si con eso ayuda a su madre. _

No es como si fuera muy difícil, siempre robaba con un disfraz y cambiaba cuando estaba lejos de las miradas quitándose el abrigo para que no pudieran ubicarlo por la ropa, la idea había surgido de un muchacho que observó alguna vez, robando a la gente y quitándose la chamarra para que no pudieran reconocerlo, solo que Chewing contaba con la ventaja de sus poderes

Porque ya no era idiota, no era una habilidad que cualquiera tenía, solo él, solo Chewing-gum, un poder que descubrió luego de un desagradable incidente con unos niños y que había mantenido oculto de su mamá, ella ya tenía suficiente. Después de ese incidente fue más fácil controlar los cambios, porque ahora sabía que no era algo normal, y por lo tanto era algo que asustaba a la gente, y cuando la gente estaba asustada hacía cosas estúpidas. Solo esperaba ser lo suficientemente listo como para que el señor Remus no pudiera encontrarlo y luego intentará llevárselo lejos, al colegio, necesitaba quedarse para poder proteger a madre.

Faux rompió el abrazo cuando sintió un insistente piquete en su cabeza, una mueca que quiso pasar por sonrisa se plantó en sus labios cuando sus ojos se encontraron con los verdes de Chewing-gum, tratando de reflejar una tranquilidad que no sentía.

—Hay que movernos, escuche de los faroles que habrá lluvias en estos días— advirtió sin querer volver al tema anterior, Chewing asintió de acuerdo, también contento de que no regresaran al asunto de los robos.

Entre los dos recogieron las cosas que Faux no había podido recoger debido a sus dolores, cosas que habían acumulado a lo largo de los años y que de alguna manera  _ "mejoran" _ su vida en la calle, un ejemplo era la ropa que les había sido entregada por gente de  _ "buenas intenciones" _ , claramente la ropa no era más que harapos que les sobraban o no querían por estar rotos, a pesar de que Faux insistia en que era una ayuda Chewing lo veía como si les estuvieran regalando basura, pero servían para hacer una cama y mejorar el sentimiento duro del suelo

Cuando ambos terminaron Faux fue la encargada de liderar el camino, segura de reconocer los lares donde estaba, Chewing no estaba tan seguro, su madre había demostrado varias veces que no era del todo... normal, aunque tal vez por eso el mismo Chewing tampoco lo era. La pareja tan extraña como era caminó por un par de horas ganándose variadas miradas en las diferentes calles que cruzaron, la mayoría de las miradas se debatía entre el odio o la lástima con una minoría a favor de la precaución, Chewing estaba acostumbrado, toda su vida, aunque corta, había sido víctima de ellas, las de odio porque no era de utilidad a la comunidad, las de lastima porque no tenía la mejor vida y las de precaución por los recientes robos. Aun así procuro no encogerse ante cada una de ellas a pesar de merecer las últimas.

Así que se concentró en el contenido de la mochila negra que colgaba de sus hombros y la manera en que le diría a su madre que necesitaba ayuda con la libreta de dibujos, después de todo no sabía leer.

—Por aquí— Faux llamó su atención, entrando en un angosto callejón que a Chewing le dio un aire conocido —Hace tanto que no veníamos, te puedo asegurar que estaremos a salvo aquí — Chewing no quería ser pesimista pero incluso sintió que esta parte de la ciudad era más... peligrosa que los lugares donde habían estado en los últimos años. Las nubes grises del cielo se habían vuelto otro tono más cercano al negro arrebatando los rayos solares de la tarde

—¿Muy segura, maman?— preguntó precavido cuando un olor extraño llegó a su nariz y lo mareo, descubrió el origen al final del callejón, dos jóvenes mayores tenían palitos blancos encendidos como si fueran cigarros pero el niño estuvo seguro de que no lo eran

—¿Faux?— llamó uno de ellos, sus ojos de un color castaño común, su cabeza rapada, Chewing se acercó de inmediato a su madre y se arrepintió de no haber cambiado antes de entrar al callejón. Sin embargo su preocupación fue hecha de lado cuando su maman se acercó al chico sin dudas

—¡Ian! Cambiaste tanto— Faux palmeó uno de los hombros del muchacho, Chewing se encogió en su lugar cuando el llamado Ian sonrió de una forma cruel —No nos habíamos visto desde lo de Gloria— el niño apretó sus manitas cuando el hombre dejó de sonreír y en su lugar frunció el ceño

—¿Gloria? ¿Esta mujer lo conoció?— preguntó el otro muchacho, mucho más joven que el otro, sus ojos eran azules y su cabello estaba peinado en rastas castañas que llamaron la atención de Chewing, tal vez si llegaba a concentrarse lo suficiente podría copiarlas. Faux miró al chico que habló con interés su cara siendo un poco conocida, Ian intervino

—mhj, Faux creo alguna vez escuchaste de él,  _ Cake _ , llegó antes con  _ Walter _ , ¿recuerdas?— la mujer entrecerró los ojos unos momentos antes de asentir

—Los hombres de la ley te llevaron cuando mataste a un hombre que atacó a  _ Walter _ — Chewing entonces despertó de su concentración, mirando a su madre con miedo y precaución a los desconocidos, sin embargo el de rastas soltó una carcajada

—Bien, señora. Me habían dicho que Faux no era más que una loca, algunos pensaban que ya habías muerto— la mano donde sostenía la réplica de cigarro se acercó a su boca donde inhalo de la punta con fuerza, una nube de humo blanca salió y Chewing se cubrió la nariz cuando volvió el horrible olor, el gesto pareció llamar la atención de todos sobre él porque los desconocidos le miraron con sorpresa

—Tengo un hijo por el cual es imposible que muera,  _ Cake _ — contestó su madre moviéndose inmediatamente frente a él para cubrirlo de las miradas indeseadas, Chewing se sintió mal de que ella estuviera protegiéndolo cuando era el deber de él cuidarla.

—Oh, el niño de esa vez ¿No era una niña acaso?— preguntó despreocupado el de cabeza rapada, Chewing parpadeó en dirección a su madre

—Chewing-gum es un niño, siempre lo ha sido— declaró firme, el muchacho sacudió sin cuidado la mano, no parecía especialmente interesado cuando una nube blanca salió de su nariz, Chewing tuvo el cuidado de cubrir su nariz

—Mhj, me imagino que viniste aquí por refugio— comentó cambiando el tema con rudeza, Faux asintió mientras una de sus manos palpaba la figura de Chewing detrás de ella, el niño extendió su mano y tomó la extremidad. La acción fue seguida por la mirada del apodado  _ Cake _ , una sonrisa perversa en sus labios —Tendrás que buscar, la mayoría vino aquí cuando culparon a todos de los robos que los niños ejecutaron— Chewing se estremeció por la mirada que ahora ambos le dedicaban, trató de mantenerse serio apretando la mano de su madre

—Aunque es gracioso, no he visto a ningún niño entre los nuestros en los últimos años— comentó  _ Cake _ , su intento de cigarro siendo inhalado con fuerza antes de dejarlo en sus labios y dejar caer su mano, Chewing siguió los gestos con cuidado y más precaución llegó a él cuando el contrario metió su mano en uno de los bolsillos

—Si, gracioso— afirmó Faux con tono cantarín, pero Chewing sabía que estaba nerviosa por la presión en su pequeña mano. Repentinamente  _ Cake  _ se alejó de la pared y se acercó a Chewing directamente, el niño retrocedió mientras que su madre acercaba su mano libre al intruso

Chewing no pudo ver el objeto, pero bastó para que el joven detuviera su acercamiento, su sonrisa perversa demasiado cerca de Chewing que pudo ver unos horribles dientes amarillentos con algunas manchas oscuras que no quiso identificar, el aliento de  _ Cake  _ llegó con el mismo olor de lo que fuera que estaban fumando él e Ian

—Eres un niño muy bonito a pesar de ser de la calle— Chewing se hundió más en la pared mientras que el tipo hizo una mueca cuando su madre acercó más su mano al área del cuello, el menor abrió los ojos asustado cuando un pequeño hilo de sangre salió de donde Faux tenía su mano.  _ Cake  _ se alejó y bajo la tenue luz de la tarde el niño pudo ver un corte en su cuello cerca de la mandíbula —Me voy a casa, Ian. Espero que volvamos a hablar, señora Faux, Chewing-gum— se despidió mientras llevaba una mano al área afectada

Y con una mirada que Chewing no pudo interpretar lamió la punta de sus dedos llenos de sangre. —Ya vete,  _ Cake _ — Ian también dejó su lugar para empujarlo, el muchacho gruñó pero siguió caminando. Su madre había estado tan nerviosa que cuando el chico de rastas desapareció de la vista soltó todo el aire en un suspiro, su postura relajándose al instante

—Muchas gracias, Ian—Chewing dudó cuando el chico restante se acercó, pero contrario a su compañero, palmeó suavemente la espalda de su madre en un gesto seco pero amable antes de tomar rumbo por el callejón por donde  _ Cake  _ se alejó primero

—Ten cuidado, Faux, los niños están siendo enviados a los centros y unidos al sistema de acogida— advirtió mirando a Chewing-gum, el niño instintivamente se puso a la defensiva avanzando un paso que Faux permitió

Ian le mostró una sonrisa burlesca, muy seguro de que el niño no tenía idea de lo que hacía, era algo obvio suponiendo que Faux se había mantenido todos estos años lejos del foco donde todos estaban y pocos le había visto desde abandonó la zona. Era de esperar que el niño no supiera el sistema que tenía entre los mendigos

—Lo tendré, gracias Ian— volvió agradecer Faux, contenta de encontrarse con alguien conocido, el niño que alguna vez llego a ellos llorando, clamando que su madre le había dicho que vendría por él pero no regresó, ese niño que se negó a terminar en un orfanato y que decidió ganarse solo la vida en la calle había crecido y ahora era un hombre, y Faux no estaba segura de si eso era malo o bueno

Ian asintió y siguió su camino dejando a madre e hijo solos en el callejón, cuando un repentino trueno fue escuchado, advertencia de que los faros había tenido razón y pronto comenzara a llover, Faux tomo una de las manos de Chewing-gum y con seguridad camino más adentro de la zona, sabiendo en dónde buscar

—¿Sistemas de acogida?— preguntó Chewing de repente, mirando las casas que pasaban con curiosidad, la mayoría de ellas estaban invadidas, se podía notar por las tablas y hules que cubrían las ventanas. Faux hizo una mueca

—Una manera de repartición, entregan los niños a familias que se ofrecen por dinero, como si lo rentaran— explico brevemente, concentrada en ver alguna casa que estuviera desocupada

—¿Rentar? ¿A los niños?— preguntó Chewing asustado ¿para qué quieren rentar a un niño? ¿para que trabajara? ¿Hiciera la limpieza? Su mano fue liberada y se quedó a mitad de la calle, mirando a su madre a espera de una respuesta.

Faux se acercó precavidamente a una de las casas, las ventanas rotas estaban libres de marcas, el patio lleno de maleza no le mosto tanto como un molesto olor a putrefacción, se alejó decidiendo ir a buscar a otro lugar

—Eso es lo que escuche, si un niño no tiene padres lo envían a un casa con padres falsos, ellos reciben dinero por cuidar del niño hasta que es grande y decente— siguió caminando, identificó la casa que alguna vez ocupó y se sintió decepcionada de verla ocupada, seguramente Chewing-gum hubiera querido copiar el púrpura de las paredes otra vez

—¿Y si esos padres falsos no quieren al niño?— preguntó curioso, el aire que había tenido de reconocer el lugar terminando repentinamente, aunque era irónico porque todas las casas eran iguales, las diferencias radicadas en que tan destrozada estaba una casa de la otra solo variaban en lo alto de la hierba y cuantas tablas bloqueaban las ventanas

Si Chewing tuviera que asegurar, diría que esto era un suburbio, habían estado en uno antes, solo que con casas más completas y sin un basurero en el patio frontal, ciertamente la zona se veía muy descuidada

—Eso es lo malo del sistema de acogida, si ellos no te quieren tendrás que aguantarlo porque el sistema los asignó como tu familia. Y suponiendo que les pagan, no te dejarán ir tan libremente— Faux miró otra casa, las ventanas rotas libres de tablas, con cuidado se acercó y su nariz no detectó ningún aroma anormal incluso cuando alcanzó la ventana y se asomó dentro, además de algunas basuras no había nada realmente malo —Esta está bien. Vamos Chewing, tenemos que acomodarnos para la noche— esperó a que el niño se acercara antes de ayudarlo a entrar

El menor dio un par de vueltas a la casa antes de decidir que el cuarto sería la única habitación que iba a pisar mientras permanecieran en la construcción. Recogió algunas basuras del cuarto que tiró en el patio trasero donde un curioso matorral le recordó la segunda libreta que había en la mochila. Le había dado una ojeada antes de llegar con su madre, ciertamente ver el proceso de un dibujo le dio la vaga idea de lo que era, pero no podía estar seguro hasta que su madre le ayudará a leerlo. Y aunque estaba emocionado por ver que la otra libreta estaba mayormente limpia y dispuesta para él no ganó tanto su atención como los colores y el lápiz.

—Supongo que andaremos a ciegas— exclamó su madre entrando al cuarto dando su aprobación a la limpieza de Chewing, el niño también había bloqueado la ventana que tenía la habitación con cartón, a tiempo para escuchar la lluvia que comenzaba a caer, pero provocando que la poca luz del día que quedaba no pudiera entrar

—Tengo una vela en la mochila— exclamó sacando el palo de cera junto con una caja de cerillos que ya se estaba quedando vacía.

Unos minutos más tarde la habitación estaba siendo iluminada por una tenue luz amarillenta mientras que Faux se acomodaba en una esquina, dispuesta a descansar luego del largo día, pero la mirada verde de Chewing le daba la vaga idea de que el niño necesitaba algo. Era una pequeña corazonada que había aprendido en los últimos tiempos desde que su salud comenzó a decaer, su hijo se sentaba a observar y considerar si de verdad necesitaba su ayuda o podía continuar sin ella con tal de no molestarla

—¿Tengo algo en la cara, Chewing?— preguntó suavemente por lo que soltó una risa cuando el niño saltó en su lugar como si le hubiera gritado, el cabello tomó un tono más brillante de rojo antes de oscurecerse

—No...—respondió avergonzado el niño mirando la vela arder, una gota de cera se resbaló hasta el suelo cuando se decidió —Quiero aprender a leer, quiero que enseñes— Faux borró el último rastro de sonrisa que había mantenido

—¿Y por qué quieres leer?— preguntó enderezándose en su lugar quedando sentada y apoyada en la pared. El pequeño juego en los dedos no pudo ser pasado por alto hasta que Chewing decidió levantarse y acercarse a la mochila negra con la que Faux lo había visto aparecer en la mañana

Chewing-gum pareció dudar por un momento antes de sacar una libreta gastada, en muy buenas condiciones como para haber sido sacada de la basura. Faux sintió un hundimiento en el estómago cuando el objeto fue tendido en dirección, con precaución la tomó  _ “Notas de Benjamín” _ estaba puesto con marcador en la portada, las letras brillaron en evidencia de diamantina —Necesito leer esto— declaró Chewing arreglándose el saco roto y sucio que vestía

—¿De dónde la sacaste?— preguntó mirando a su hijo, la mirada verde se perdió en el suelo —Chewing-gum— pronunció con advertencia 

—Estaba en la mochila— contestó de mala gana, Faux no estuvo satisfecha con la respuesta

—¿Y de donde sacaste la mochila?— cuestionó mirando el objeto mencionado, que aunque vieja, también parecía estar demasiado limpia para pertenecer a la basura. Chewing-gum vio más obstinadamente el suelo sin responder por lo que Faux tuvo una idea muy clara donde pudieron salir ambas cosas —¡La robaste!— acusó con alarma, un par de ojos grises la enfrentaron

—No lo hice, estaba en el suelo— Faux soltó una tos que parecía más bien una risa, una amarga

—Nadie deja mochilas tiradas en el suelo porque si, Chewing-gum— declaró desde su lugar agitando la libreta de sus manos, de repente sintió que el contacto con ella le quemaba por lo que la soltó en el suelo, su hijo de inmediato quiso alcanzarla pero lo evitó, no quería que él también se quemara

—¡Él sí!— gritó el pequeño tratando de defenderse de las acusaciones, Faux respiro con más fuerza

—¿Él? ¿Entonces sabes de quién es y no quisiste regresarlo?— preguntó de verdad incrédula, demasiado inquieta se levantó de su lugar, un mareo la sacudió por unos instantes pero la cólera de que su hijo no negó la acusación le sostuvo de pie —¡Chewing-gum!—

—¡No sabia a donde se lo llevaron y si me quedaba me iban a atrapar!— justificó, sus cabellos comenzando a erizarse y tomar un color cobrizo. Faux negó y por primera vez dejó que la decepción la llenará

—¡Es por eso que no deberías de robar! Solo te expones a que te acusen de algo—su voz se elevó unos tonos y de inmediato se obligó calmarse, gritando no iba a conseguir nada, pero la mezcla de sentimientos en su pecho era algo muy difícil de ignorar y mucho menos suprimir. 

_ Chewing-gum.  _ Chewing le había robado  _ a alguien directamente _ , no a tiendas, no a farmacias o locales,  _ a alguien.  _ Estaba muy…  _ irritada. _

—¡Por el presidente, Chewing-gum, robaste a una persona! A alguien a quien no sabes si le hacen falta estas cosas— apuntó a la mochila que reposaba inocentemente en el suelo. Con decisión se acercó a ella, Chewing advertido se atravesó en su camino —¡Dámela! Quiero ver que vale tanto la pena como para que te arriesgues en una tonta aventura— con esfuerzo trato de apartar al pequeño pero las pequeñas manos de su hijo se aferraron a su abrigo y evitaron su avance

—¡No fue una tonta aventura!— gritó Chewing-gum soltando su abrigo para tomar la mochila, Faux aprovechó la liberación para tomar un pequeño trozo de la bolsa y se aseguró de jalearla con fuerza —¡Suéltala es mía!— el cabello cobrizo tomó un tono pelirrojo, el que siempre tomaba cuando Chewing estaba furioso, pero Faux solo concentró en quitarle el objeto a su hijo ¿Es que él no sentía el ardor, el fuego, en sus manos?

—¿Tuya? ¡La robaste! ¡Tenemos que regresarla!— Faux tiró de su agarre con fuerza logrando que Chewing perdiera terreno

—¡No! Ya es mía— los ojos grises también comenzaron a ser rojos

—¡Chewing-gum!— grito Faux de regreso segura de que con un esfuerzo más podría tener el control de la mochila

—¡NO!—

Entonces una fuerza salida de la nada hizo que Faux fuera empujada y su agarre sobre la mochila se soltara, demasiado rápido entró en contacto con la pared en un golpe seco

—¡Ah!— quejo por la punzada en su cabeza y de inmediato cayó al suelo, incapaz de sostener su propio peso, su vista se volvió borrosa y algo golpeaba dentro de su cabeza con fuerza.

Tal vez cerró los ojos unos segundos, o tal vez se desmayó horas, pero perdió el conocimiento de donde estaba y quién era el tiempo suficiente para que cuando su mente se aclaro y pudo ver a su alrededor, fue testigo de que Chewing-gum ya no estaba en la habitación con ella.

* * *

Todo estaba demasiado frío. El aire, la lluvia.  _ Todo. _

Sentía que sus dedos se entumecieron y sus pies pesaban al caminar, pero no sabía a dónde ir. La anterior ira que había sentido cuando su madre trató de quitarle la mochila había sido enfriada a medida que corría por las calles del suburbio y para cuando despertó de su trance después de chocar con un bote de basura se dio cuenta de que no sabía dónde estaba.

Y no tenía idea de por donde había venido.

En el lugar donde estaba ya no había casas, sino edificios, seguramente departamentos, y tenían peor aspecto que las casas. Estaba asustado y temblando de frío, la lluvia que aún caía no estaba ayudando a calmarlo.

Al menos tengo la mochila, se consoló inútilmente mientras aseguraba el par de correas que mantienen la bolsa en su espalda con ambas manos, el abrigo que vestía no poseía bolsas en los costados para proteger sus manos como el que había dejado en la farmacia de la plaza. Pero no te está sirviendo de mucho la mochila ahora, ¿verdad?, pensó triste antes de acercarse a la pared de uno de los edificios en busca de protección contra la lluvia

Su cabello había perdido el vivo rojo para pasar a un gris azulado. Sus ojos ahora azul celeste miraron con temor el cielo que poco a poco estaba tomando un color más oscuro a medida que la noche empujaba fuera a la tarde ¿Cómo podía regresar?

No sabía a donde había corrido para llegar a ese lugar y desconocía por completo como regresar o en donde exactamente estaba la casa donde iban a dormir esa noche. El repentino recuerdo de  _ Cake  _ sonriéndole lo hizo sacudirse en un escalofrío ¿Y si se encontraba con él? Seguramente no vivía muy lejos de donde estaba con Ian fumando la cosa rara

_ Por el presidente, estoy perdido… y asustado _

El primer sollozo salió seguido de cerca del segundo y el tercero. Tenía más frío que antes y el recuerdo de hacer la cosa para empujar a su mamá le estaba provocando más llanto.  _ ¿Qué clase de hijo era atacando así a su maman?  _ Porque no tenía dudas que él había empujado a su mamá, en ese momento el enojo lo superó y aún más cuando su madre le dijo que devolvería la mochila, simplemente… había deseado que ella se apartara, que soltara la mochila y no se acercara.

—… ¿un niño? ¿segura?— escuchó que preguntaba una voz a la lejanía, repentinamente se le cortó la respiración y se encogió más en su lugar procurando no hacer ruido. Miro alrededor alarmado en busca de un escondite que no encontró, solo era una callejuela que había quedado entre los dos edificios, no era como los callejones de la ciudad donde existían dos salidas y eran más anchas. Ya no podía salir porque entonces le verían directamente, respirando con dificultad asumió la apariencia que había adoptado como propia, su cabello pelirrojo similar al de su madre con los ojos verdes como la luz de su sueño frecuente

—Lo vi, estoy seguro oficial— intervino otra voz, era una mujer, estaba seguro a pesar de que el sonido de la lluvia ahogaba un poco los sonidos —Llegó de ahí, ya sabe, _ de la zona _ . Tiró la basura y caminó por allá. Lo ví por mi ventana— Chewing estaba seguro de que la gente venía de calle arriba, se encogió más en su lugar temeroso de lo que podría pasar, nunca había enfrentado a un hombre de la ley solo. Siempre estaba con su maman

—Esta bien, ya puede irse a su casa, gracias por la ayuda— la luz de una linterna iluminó la calle, Chewing retrocedió en el pequeño callejón, una de sus manos recorriendo la pared para asegurarse de no caer por el resbaloso suelo —¡Niño! Sabemos que estás por aquí. Nos han llamado para reportar que estas solo— la luz se acercaba más y el sonido de pisadas llegó a sus oídos

—No te preocupes, no estas en problemas. Debes de tener frío ¡Anda, sal!— la luz se dividió y estuvo seguro de que eran dos oficiales, suspiro dejando ir una nube blanca de su aliento caliente, sintió su espalda chocando con la pared mientras que la luz le iluminaba directamente su rostro, cerró los ojos por la molesta luz

—Ahí estás— perdió el aliento cuando el primero oficial se acercó a él, sus rodillas temblaron y un frustrado plan de escape fue desechado cuando el segundo oficial se quedó de pie en la entrada —Mhj, eres mayor para ser Potter, pero estoy seguro de que eres uno de los robos— las palabras del oficial lo hicieron concentrar su atención y temblar

—¿En serio? Nunca oí de que alguno fuera castaño— preguntó despreocupadamente el oficial que esperaba en la entrada y aún mantenía encendida su linterna. El oficial que tenía más cerca le tomó del hombro y lo empujó para salir, su agarre demasiado fuerte y Chewing demasiado asustado para protestar

—Es pelirrojo idiota, solo está mojado— corrigió con voz ronca —Anda niño, camina— ordenó empujándolo fuera donde fue alcanzado por una corriente de aire helada que hizo sus dientes castañear.

El oficial lo obligó a caminar calle arriba por donde Chewing tenía la noción de haber tirado el bote de basura, la oscuridad de la noche rota por las luces frontales de una patrulla. _ Perdóname, maman,  _ pensó aterrado, se lo iban a llevar y nunca volvería a ver a su madre como todos aquellos que eran llevados por los hombres de la ley

—¡Dejen en paz a mi hijo!— Chewing giró de inmediato solo para ver a su madre golpear al oficial de la linterna con un palo en la cabeza

—¡Maman!— gritó pasmado, el oficial que le empujaba recibió un golpe también en las piernas que lo hizo caer, Faux aprovecho para darle otro golpe en los brazos

—¡Señora, detén-gase!— quejó el hombre cubriéndose, Faux lanzó el palo al otro oficial antes de empujar a Chewing por el hombro alentando a correr, no necesito de otra señal para empezar a mover sus pies en una apresurada huida—¡No los dejes escapar!— escucho que exigía el hombre de la ley cuando estaban un poco lejos

—¡Maman, perdón, perdóname, perdóname!— pidió siguiendo el paso de su madre, alcanzando una de las manos pálidas de ella y apretándole, recibió apenas una mirada de los ojos castaños de ella

—¡Hablamos de eso luego, Chewing!— respondió con voz pesada pero apretando el agarre de su mano, para Chewing eso fue como un consuelo, uno que duró poco cuando fue iluminado por una agita luz de linterna

—¡Alto!— ordenó uno de los hombres de la ley, Faux corrió jalando a Chewing con ella para que apresurara el paso, doblaron en una esquina y el niño creyó reconocer el lugar de la tarde cuando llegaron a aquel lugar

El eco de los pasos salpicando agua inundó sus oídos junto con la caída más agresiva de la lluvia. No escuchaba a los oficiales pero por la luz de la linterna estaba seguro de que los seguían de cerca, repentinamente Faux se detuvo frente al callejón y el pequeño niño dudó cuando fue empujado por el

—Corre por ahí, Chewing, rápido, regresaras a la zona ¡Ve!— alentó Faux sin moverse, Chewing-gum dudo tomando su mano pero de inmediato fue apartado, su madre le dio una mirada muy diferente a la que tenía cuando ambos estaban discutiendo —Ya vete. Iré detrás de ti—Chewing sabía que era mentira, así que trato de jalar de nuevo a su madre pero esta se negó y lo empujó con fuerza otra vez

—Maman— quejo pero no pudo decir más cuando se percató de que podía escuchar los pasos de los oficiales, giró la cabeza a tiempo para ver a uno de ellos golpear a Faux justo en el cuello, ella de inmediato se desvaneció en el suelo —¡Maman!— trató de acercarse peor un par de manos le detuvo

—¡No te muevas, niño!—advirtió el que antes le había empujado, le sostuvo con fuerza de los hombros y sin esfuerzo alguno lo alzó en el aire, Chewing grito cuando fue cargado en en el hombro del hombre de la ley, tuvo una vista fija del pavimento mojado y de algunos de sus mechones que se habían mantenido pelirrojos todavía —Ponle las esposas, Flores, tenemos que llevar a ambos a la comisaría—

Chewing comenzó a respirar con dificultad y la posición en la que estaba no lo ayudó, repentinamente todo se volvió borroso solo para dar paso a la negrura de la inconsciencia.

  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Muchas gracias por leer y los kudos!
> 
> Próximo capítulo: Las Fallas del Sistema


End file.
